


stop kicking my fucking car

by yum3no



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, chatfic, enby kurapika, enby writes enby, freshman!gon, freshman!killua, i think theres plot, junior!leorio, some parts wont be chatfic, sophomore!kurapika, they are stupid high schoolers, transphobe chrollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum3no/pseuds/yum3no
Summary: in where killua and gon are cute, and leorio and kurapika are stubborn
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 168
Kudos: 507





	1. Chapter 1

leorio rolled over groggily in his bed, awoken by his 7:00 alarm, which had been going off for quite a while after multiple hits of 'snooze'. his phone was buzzing continuously on his nightstand, so that meant the other three were already awake and active. 

he grabbed his phone, and turned it on to read the notifications.

**7:12 AM**

**august 3rd**

he opened the chat to see what he had missed.

_**kurapikas monster addiction** _

**killua:** KURAPIKA HE HAS FOOD POISONING

**killua:** GONS BEEN THROWING UP ALL MORNING

**kurapika:** HE ASKED FOR ONE OF MY COOKIES

**killua:** YOU SHOULDNT HAVE GIVEN IT TO HIM

**kurapika:** IM SORRY

**gon:** i feel like death. i feel like complete utter death. i am dying.

**killua:** OH MY GOD HE HAS A BIG TEST TODAY

**leorio:** gon has food poisoning?

**kurapika:** IM SORRY JHDABFKJSHDF

**kurapika:** yes leorio can you read

**leorio:** WHY DID YOU COOK YOU KNEW YOU CANT COOK

**leorio:** lesson learned. do not eat anything if kurapika says its homemade

**kurapika:** OH YM GODNSF 

**kurapika:** attacking me will not help gon's state

**gon:** killua pick up my classwork and stuff please

**killua:** i will oh my god drink a lot of water

**killua:** ill kill kurapika for you <3

**kurapika:** please do i hate my life

**leorio:** killua do you want a ride since you usually walk with gon

**killua:** YES bless leorio

**killua:** i dont want illumi and his weird boyfriend to drive me

**killua:** he scares me

**kurapika:** illumi has a boyfriend????

**killua:** i mean im pretty sure yeah

**killua:** hes a redhead and he's always over and illumi is always hanging out with him lately

**killua:** he gives illumi rides 

**killua:** hes scary, i choose to ignore him and pretend he doesnt exist

**leorio:** valid

**leorio:** okay i'll pick up kurapika then you

**leorio:** now let me get dressed ok

putting down his phone, he slipped into his usual dark collared shirt and jeans, and left with an energy bar.

when he got to kurapika's he was already at the cul-de-sac, waiting for him. he got in the passenger seat with leorio barely having to stop. 

"did you eat breakfast?" leorio asked, though he already knew the answer was _no._ kurapika's bag was for books and books only; he never packed lunch or something to eat. the only thing that went into his stomach the whole day was (on average) two bottles of water and whatever minor snacks gon, killua, and leorio donated.

"do i need to answer that?" kurapika replied without missing a beat, and leorio threw the bar at him. kurapika had learned the hard way that there was no refusing food from his friends, so he accepted it and put it into his bag for 'later.'

"so... your cooking?" leorio started, in reference to gon's food poisoning.

"it's cookies!" kurapika argued, leaving no room for leorio to rebut. "there is no way i messed up the cookies that fucking bad, i'm calling bullshit. you and killua are fine. gon probably ate something else. we can't completely trust aunt mito's cooking." 

"killua and i didn't have any of your cookies." leorio smiled to himself at how quickly worked up kurapika had gotten over the accusation. "and aunt mito is singlehandedly the most responsible person we know. she would _never_ mess up cookies." 

"because cookies are impossible to mess up, right?" he repeated, exasperated.

"clearly not _impossible._ " leorio muttered, which earned him a hard smack on the shoulder.

they were outside killua's house in no time. the four of them all lived pretty close together, thankfully. killua was on the way to the school, so it all just worked out.

killua came out the front door after kurapika shot him a quick text that they were out front, and the first thing killua did was flip the bird in their direction.

" _fuck_ you for making my boyfriend sick." killua snapped, getting in the back behind kurapika. he kicked his seat once he was settled in, getting a 'hey!' from kurapika.

"don't kick the seat." leorio snapped. "this is a nice-ass car, do not fucking ruin it." 

"gon had a nice-ass stomach, and kurapika fucking ruined it." killua retorted, glaring at the back of kurapika's head.

"holy shit!" he whipped around the seat to look at killua, whose middle finger was still up. he ignored it. "there is no way a fucking chocolate chip cookie gave gon food poisoning! it was one cookie. if his stomach was so weak that he couldn't handle a god damn chocolate chip cookie, that's on him."

"whatever." killua huffed, deciding to glare out the window. he kept his foot against kurapika's seat, earning a grunt of annoyance from the blonde. 

leorio focused on driving while killua and kurapika acted like toddlers

they pulled into the school parking lot, and as they got out of the car, killua spotted his brother.

"there," he subtly pointed. "that's illumi's boyfriend."

leorio and kurapika followed his gaze and saw illumi with a familiar redhead.

"your brother is dating hisoka?" leorio clarified, cringing a bit.

"you know him?"

"yeah. he was in one of my classes last year."

"why is everyone dating?" kurapika grumbled. "i feel single."

"i'm single, too." leorio quickly reminded him with a frown. killua felt a comical gag come up his throat.

"hm. shame." kurapika replied without a second's hesitation, to which leorio just rolled his eyes. 

"i have to go take a test. i'll see you at lunch." leorio excused himself, patting kurapika on the shoulder as he passed.

"you two are annoying." killua commented, leading them the opposite way onto campus. "it's painful watching you two go back and forth for months. ask him out already."

the way the two bickered every chance they got and how they were always attached by the hip made their feelings for each other abundantly clear. it had _been_ clear for months. it was truly a painful game that killua and gon had to watch every day. 

"i did." kurapika replied, not looking up from his phone. killua did a double-take.

"you did? when? why did i not know about this?" he looked at him, surprised. "what'd he say?"

"he said no." kurapika shrugged.

"huh?! why?"

kurapika paused. "to be fair, i was intoxicated." 

"so ask him again, he'll say yes for sure!" 

"pft," kurapika grinned at killua. "no way. i'm waiting for him to ask me out so i can reject him. give him a taste of his own medicine." 

killua stared at him, wondering how how kurapika could be so stubborn.

he had pined for gon for about a year, realizing his feelings only a few months after meeting him. once kurapika and leorio had convinced him that gon felt the same and that it was at least worth confessing, he pulled gon aside during passing and confessed his feelings for his best friend. gon stated that the feelings were mutual, and it lead to where they were now - several months into a happy relationship.

"you're unbelievable." killua scoffed.

"so i've been told." he went back to looking at his phone. "i have to meet up with melody."

"oh," killua nodded slowly. "see, i would be fine with that because i get to hang out with gon, _however,_ he is home sick because of _you_." 

"for fuck's sake-"

"-so you will just have to owe me later, because i really thought you were going to spend time with me as an apology." killua smiled his faux innocent smile up at him. kurapika scowled.

"i don't owe you shit. go text him." and kurapika turned on his heel, and went towards the library.

killua claimed their usual spot in the morning, and did exactly what kurapika told him to.

**7:48 AM**

**killua:** hey are you feeling any better?

**gon:** nope!

**killua:** did you drink some water like i told you to

**gon:** oh shit !! thats probably a good idea :0

**killua:** oh my god

**gon:** okay okay i texted aunt mito to bring me some water :)

**killua:** you couldn't get it yourself??

**gon:** killua i am curled up on the bathroom floor dying

**killua:** gross

**gon:** i cant stop throwing up!! what do you expect?

**killua:** idk maybe like being on your bed 

**killua:** just keep a trash bag nearby

**killua:** it'd be more comfortable too

**gon:** but what if i get it on my bed?? or your clothes??

**gon:** then i'd have to clean it up 

**killua:** my clothes?

**gon:** yeah!

**killua:** idiot if you don't want to get vomit on my clothes then dont wear my clothes when you're vomiting

**gon:** i didnt get a chance to change! 

**killua:** idiot

**killua:** ive been giving kurapika shit all morning for giving you food poisoning

**killua:** and he made some pretty good points because kurapikas smart unfortunately

**killua:** so please confirm that you only ate his homemade cookie and that is what gave you food poisoning

**killua:** because if its not then id feel bad and have to apologize

**gon:** i ate some chicken leftovers in the freezer from like a while ago

**killua:** god fucking damn it

**killua:** WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER I WAS LITERALLY BULLYING HIM ALL MORNING

**gon:** YOU BULLY HIM EVERY MORNING 

**killua:** yeah but today was gonna be justified </3

**gon:** >:( bullying is never justified

**killua:** LMAO SHUT UP AKJSFHA

**gon:** KJSFNJKDSF

**gon:** dont forget to get my schoolwork!

**killua:** chill i wont

**killua:** can i come over afterschool 

**gon:** what if im not feeling better and i vomit on you :(

**killua:** ill take care of you and make sure you dont vomit on me

**gon:** awww

**gon:** of course you can come over i miss you alreadyyyyy

**gon:** but i thought you were gonna hang out with leorio and kurapika?

**gon:** dont feel obligated to hang out with me if you wanna hang out with them!!! >:(

**killua:** i really do not want to third wheel with those two

**gon:** valid

**killua:** i gotta go now 

**killua:** ill text you later

**killua:** get some rest

**gon:** i will!!


	2. fuck chrollo

**9:14 AM**

**kurapika:** killua?

**killua:** im sorry

**kurapika:** i'm in study hall right now and i decided to log onto minecraft

 **kurapika:** what the fuck did you do to my house

**killua:** IM SORRY I WAS UPSET

**leorio:** jesus christ what do you all want

 **leorio:** i am in a very important class and i need to focus on candy crush

**kurapika:** FUCKER GRIEFED MY HOUSE

 **kurapika:** IM GOING TO KILL YOU AT LUNCH

**leorio:** NO KILLING PLEASE I HAVE TO STUDY I CANT BABYSIT

**killua:** ILL MAKE U A NEW HOUSE I PROMISE 

**kurapika:** ITS NOT THE SAME

**killua:** ill buy you something from the vending machine at lunch

**kurapika:** resorting to mommy and daddys money huh 

**killua:** DO YOU WANT ANYTHING MORE

**kurapika:** hm

 **kurapika:** two bags of pirates booty 

**killua:** fine

**leorio:** have you guys made up

**kurapika:** until i have two bags of pirates booty i will continue to be unnecessarily mad.

**killua:** suit yourself

**kurapika:** phinks is being annoying

 **kurapika:** he's begging me to throw hands rn

**leorio:** whatd he do

**kurapika:** exist

**killua:** i thought your beef with them was over

**kurapika:** my beef with chrollo's group is NEVER over 

**kurapika:** killua aren't you in geometry right now?

**killua:** uhh

**kurapika:** isn't this the class that doesn't let you go on your phones?

**killua:** UHH

**leorio:** RUN

**killua:** IM RUNNING 

**kurapika:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SKIPPING

**killua:** BRUH GON ISNT HERE I DONT EVEN ASK YOU FOR HELP 

**kurapika:** HE FOLLOWS YOUR INFLUENCE

**killua:** HE FOLLOWS YOUR EXAMPLE MORE BRUH ???

**kurapika:** evidence. 

**killua:** he started drinking monster 

**kurapika:** HUH WHEN ??

**leorio:** please no the boy cannot handle caffeine

**killua:** after you let him have the rest of yours before you left

 **killua:** speaking of hanging out i cant hang out afterschool sorry

 **killua:** im going over to gons

**leorio:** looks like its just you and me, kp ;)

**kurapika:** i just realized i need to meet up with melody for mathletes

**leorio:** you only have mathletes on tuesdays and thursdays

 **leorio:** its friday

**kurapika:** we have to practice

**killua:** bruh.

**leorio:** whatever you're not getting a ride home today then

**kurapika:** i'll walk home

**leorio:** ok

**kurapika:** okay

 **kurapika:** im gonna go back to glaring at phinks and picturing him being dead

**killua:** yikes ,,

 **killua:** good luck

**leorio:** please dont act on it

 **leorio:** i dont want to break up a fight 

**leorio:** AGAIN

 **leorio:** the last time you fought chrollo was last week please last One More Week

**kurapika:** then dont break up my fight

**leorio:** no youll get hurt

**kurapika:** you're assuming i'd lose

**leorio:** phinks is scary

**killua:** with the right amount of red bull kurapika becomes invincible

**leorio:** YOU 

**leorio:** YOU STAND ON THE SIDE AND GO "GET HIM KURAPIKA"

 **leorio:** you are an enabler

**kurapika:** killua got me

**killua:** yeah i got you bro

**kurapika:** fuck chrollo all my homies hate chrollo

**leorio:** i hate chrollo just as much as you and i would pay to see him get run over by a truck multiple times as each of his bones break one by one but i dont want you to get hurt or in trouble 

**leorio:** i care about you

**killua:** gay

**kurapika:** gay

**leorio:** i need better friends

**killua:** nah you love us

**leorio:** unfortunately

 **leorio:** i have to listen to my teacher now ok?

**killua:** lame

**kurapika:** see you at lunch. i'm gonna go do something else other than talk to the guy who griefed my minecraft house.

**killua:** BRUH


	3. chrollo's big ass forehead

**1:29 PM**

**killua:** WHAT HAPPENEDSHDFBKA

**leorio:** OH MY GOD 

**killua:** BRUH I SWEAR KURAPIKA WHY DO YOU TRY TO HIDE IT FROM US ANYMROE

 **killua:** THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS

 **killua:** they place BETS

**leorio:** KURAPIKA EXPLAIN

**kurapika:** okat so you're gonna laugh

 **kurapika:** i'm in the principals office rn

 **kurapika:** ngl i'm just chilling at this point

**killua:** cuh wore out the principal

**kurapika:** deadass i just sit here

 **kurapika:** he told me to just sit here until the end of the period :)

**leorio:** i'm astonished you haven't been expelled yet

**kurapika:** they need my superior grades

 **kurapika:** also blackmail

**killua:** YOU HAVE BLACKMAIL ON THE TEACHERS??

**kurapika:** i have blackmail on everyone

**gon:** IM AWAKE

 **gon:** WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT

**leorio:** apparently kurapika got into another fight

 **leorio:** with chrollo

 **leorio:** after i BEGGED him not to

**kurapika:** you cannot limit my anger 

**gon:** DID YOU WIN

**kurapika:** of course i won

 **kurapika:** who do you think i am

**killua:** pog

**leorio:** i cannot leave you alone for one second

**gon:** WAIT SO WHAT HAPPENED

**kurapika:** i was passing by him after lunch going to class right

 **kurapika:** and i heard him shit talking me

 **kurapika:** so i grabbed the energy bar leorio gave me this morning 

**leorio:** you didnt eat it? :(

**kurapika:** i never eat what you give me dude i just give it to melody or use it as a weapon

**leorio:** owie 

**kurapika:** piss yourself

 **kurapika:** but basically i chucked the energy bar at chrollos big ass forehead and we started a fight

 **kurapika:** his big ass forehead makes for an easy target

**leorio:** you never had a problem with his forehead before

**killua:** WAIT FOREHEAD

**gon:** OMG OMG OMG FOREHEAD

**killua:** ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN HANGING UP PICTURES OF CHROLLOS FOREHEAD AROUND THE SCHOOL WITH TIC TAC TOE ON IT

**leorio:** NOOOO KURAPIKA

 **leorio:** PLEASE TELL ME THATS NOT YOU

**kurapika:** relationships are built on honesty

**gon:** WE WERE USING THEM IN ALG AND OUR TEACHER TOOK IT AWAY BUT WE GOT PICTURES

**killua:** _3 image attachments_

**killua:** i won btw

**gon:** you cheated

**killua:** how do i cheat at tic tac toe

**leorio:** PLEAESE I SAW LIKE 20 OF THEM 

**leorio:** HIS GROUP WAS TAKING THEM DOWN AHSJFBAKSJNF

**kurapika:** sighs

 **kurapika:** prints more

**killua:** ILL HELP YOU PLEASE THIS IS SO FUNNY

**kurapika:** you'll hold me back

**killua:** i thought i was your partner in crime,, 

**kurapika:** cry about it

 **kurapika:** or are you gonna hiss at me

**killua:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NO STOP

**leorio:** HISS???

**kurapika:** he hissed at me the first time i met him

**gon:** WHATDYASTFD

**killua:** NO STOP 

**killua:** STOP STO STOPEFM

**leorio:** HE HISSED AT YOU WHAT

**killua:** IM GOING TO OFF MYSELF 

**kurapika:** killua and i met in the gsa in middle school 

**leorio:** i didn't know you were in the gsa in middle school

**kurapika:** exactly

 **kurapika:** i got thrown out on the first day bc i tried to fight killua

**killua:** IM SORRY FOR HISSING AT YOU 

**killua:** I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT TIME PLEAS EIM SORRY

**gon:** YOU WERE IN THE GSA??

**killua:** I DIDNT TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT U TO KNWO AKJBFAFJ PLEASE I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE

**leorio:** IM FUCKING LOSGIN IT RN

**killua:** IM CRYING 

**killua:** WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS IW AS TRYING TO HELP YOU

 **killua:** IM CRYING RN

**kurapika:** your suffering brings me joy

**gon:** its okay killua a lot of people hiss at people!

**killua:** STOP YOURE MAKING IT WORSE STISOEJTPSJF

 **killua:** PLEAE IM BEGGING YOU LET ME DIE

_**killua left** _

**kurapika:** LMAOSFAIOHDF

**leorio:** EVIL YOU ARE FUCKING EVIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of the headcanons are from the leopika discord!  
> kurapikano and TheForeverGirl on ao3 use their brains for these hcs mwah ily


	4. mcdonalds apples

**kurapika to killua**

**2:34 PM**

**kurapika:** when the bell rings meet me at the flagpole

**killua:** no im mad at you

**kurapika:** stop being a little bitch and meet me at the flagpole

**killua:** NO i have to go to gon's 

**killua:** GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR BOYFREIND

**kurapika:** gon can wait

 **kurapika:** you are the only one i can show this to

 **kurapika:** it's important

**killua:** fine

_**kurapika's monster addiction** _

_**2:49 PM** _

**leorio:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS

**killua:** I NEED TO DO SOMETHING RQ AKEFHAUIHF SORRY

**leorio:** DO YOU NEED ME TO WAIT TO GIVE YOU A RIDE TO GON'S

 **leorio:** YKNOW WHAT NO I WILL NOT BE BOSSED AROUND BY 14 YEAR OLDS

 **leorio:** GET A RIDE HOME YOURSELF

**kurapika:** i'm 15 

**leorio:** dont care youre 14 now

**kurapika:** if you wait we'll get you something from mcdonalds

**leorio:** you two are together ??

 **leorio:** why wasnt i invited

**killua:** its a secret and youd fuck it up

**leorio:** NO I WOULDNT

 **leorio:** but get me apples

**killua:** mcdonalds doesnt have apples

 **killua:** are you fucking stupid

**leorio:** YES THEY DO WTF

 **leorio:** the happy meal apples

**killua:** am i just supposed to ask for happy meal apples?

 **killua:** im gonna get you like a big mac instead like a normal person

**leorio:** APPLES OR YOU'RE WALKING TO AND FROM SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT WEEK

**killua:** FINE you fucking weirdo

 **killua:** i can't wait for kurapika to be able to drive

**kurapika:** who says i'll give you rides

**leorio:** YEAH and who says he'll be a safe driver

 **leorio:** dude gets like 7 hours of sleep a week 

**kurapika:** that's true

**killua:** i'd rather risk my life with kurapika than give you the ability to hold ride privileges over my head

**leorio:** one of these days i am going to snap and i am going to crash the car into a tree and kill you all in it

**killua:** lmao okay buddy have fun with that

 **killua: _@gon_** do you want anything from mcdonalds

**gon:** FRIES PLS

**killua:** sure thing

**gon:** TY ILY

**killua:** no problem

**leorio:** not gonna say it back?

 **leorio:** cold

**killua:** hhhdbfsjdf ilyt 

**leorio to kurapika**

**2:54 PM**

**leorio:** so are you just planning on avoiding me for a few days

 **leorio:** because thats how youve been acting lately

 **leorio:** you only ever talk to me in the car before / after school

 **leorio:** and at lunch SOMETIMES

 **leorio:** you said you wouldnt avoid me again

**kurapika:** are you upset?

**leorio:** i mean obviously yeah

 **leorio:** you said you had mathletes

 **leorio:** i wanted to hang out with you

 **leorio:** but you're hanging out with killua

 **leorio:** i would rather you have said 'sorry i need to do something with killua'

 **leorio:** rather than lie that you had mathletes, even when i pointed out that you didn't

**kurapika:** i'll keep that in mind 

**kurapika:** we got what we needed

 **kurapika:** we're on our way back now

**leorio:** but did you get my apples

**kurapika:** unfortunately, yes

 **kurapika:** we had to get happy meal apples for our friend that is a junior

 **kurapika:** who can't just get a mc chicken or something like a normal teenager

**leorio:** fuck yeah

 **leorio:** im by the car

**kurapika:** to make up for avoiding you for the past few days, can i stay for a little while at your place? just for a few hours.

 **kurapika:** i have a lot of work to do, and my house is too chaotic for me to focus.

**leorio:** or you want me there to help you because i'm smarter than you

**kurapika:** i take it back

**leorio:** FINE 

**killua to gon**

**3:02 PM**

**killua:** i'm omw, i got your fries

**gon:** YAY

**killua:** are you feeling better?

**gon:** YEAH ACTUALLY 

**killua:** OH SWEET

 **killua:** we'll do our homework and then play video games or whatever

 **killua:** sorry im sitting next to kurapika in the car and im scared hes gonna look over and see me being like

 **killua:** GON LETS NOT DO OUR HOMEWORK HAHA FUCK SCHOOL

 **killua:** he could strangle me

 **killua:** nearly strangled me in the middle of walmart because he remembered that i skipped today

**gon:** you skipped????

**killua:** its fucking geometry bro

 **killua:** and i thought i could get away with it because you werent here

**gon:** aw valid i would've skipped with you LWFHEJOF

**killua:** SPEAKING OF KURAPIKA

 **killua:** he's setting up for homecoming

**gon:** WAIT IS HE GONNA ASK LEORIO 

**gon:** AKJDFKAJN DOUIBLE DATE

**killua:** who says im going with you?

 **killua:** we didnt ask each other to be our hoco dates yet 

**gon:** iiS IT NOT A GIVEN BC WE R DATING???

**killua:** yeah youre right i was kidding LSJDNFS

 **killua:** BUT NO OFF TOPIC

 **killua:** hes not asking out leorio

 **killua:** hes making "FUCK CHROLLO" shirts to hand out during hoco,,,

**gon:** i

 **gon:** ARE U FR SIFHAEHFIUSAHOUASHF

**killua:** YEAHFBHAJSBFHASBFKHADFB

 **killua:** dont tell leorio or melody tho 

**killua:** he says they hold him back from his 'true potential'

 **killua:** i know this is not his true potential and frankly im kind of scared to find out what it is

**gon:** kurapika can be s IS TJAT YOU

**killua:** IM OUTSODE IM AJNF

**gon:** IM IN MY ROOM I ALREADY TOD AUNT MITO YOURE COMGN OVER

**killua:** OKSOKDFOA SWEET IM COMING UP NOW


	5. this man cant sleep

_**kurapika's monster addiction** _

**3:12 AM**

**gon:** hhdbfjsdhbf i cant sleeeeeep

**kurapika:** why not?

**gon:** i knew i could count on you :D

 **gon:** though i was kinda worried you were already asleep

 **gon:** sometimes you fall asleep at 3 and its already past 3

 **gon:** but also if you were trying to sleep i wasnt sure if i would bother you or not???

**kurapika:** i wasn't trying to sleep, don't worry.

 **kurapika:** why can't you sleep?

**gon:** i was sleeping all day and im not tired now :/

 **gon:** i'd talk to killua but he went home and said he was instantly knocking out

**kurapika:** i see

**gon:** why are you up?

**kurapika:** seriously?

**gon:** USHDAFAIUHF 

**kurapika to gon**

**3:16 AM**

**kurapika:** i'm just restless, i guess

**gon:** oh

 **gon:** is your family being loud again

**kurapika:** no, i spent the night at leorio's

**gon:** oh

 **gon:** OH

 **gon:** OHHH

**kurapika:** NOT LIKE THAT

**gon:** OH OKAY

**kurapika:** do you want to go on a walk again?

 **kurapika:** i could use the fresh air, and i'm sure you could too after vomiting all day

**gon:** WALK LIKE THE OLD TIMES /?!??!?!

**kurapika:** yeah. i have my wallet, we can get something from the gas station nearby

**gon:** I ALREADY HAVE MY SHOES ON

 **gon:** MEET HALFWAY???

**kurapika:** sure.

 **kurapika:** be careful, watch your surroundings. it's dark

 **kurapika:** text me when you get to the intersection

**gon:** I KNOW I KNOW

 **gon:** I WILL

**3:32 AM**

**gon:** i'm at the intersection!!!

 **gon:** are you almost here!!!!!!

**kurapika:** yeah, i see you

gon looked up from his phone and looked in the direction of leorio's house. he was faintly able to make out kurapika walking in the dim glow of the streetlights. raising his hand above his head, he waved at kurapika, who returned it with a wave that went no higher than his shoulder.

the closer he got, the more he was able to make out kurapika wearing leorio's basketball jacket from last year. it was huge on him. it made gon realize that he and killua couldn't have much clothes like that, since they were both around the same size. 

the tension between leorio and kurapika was obvious, even to outsiders. gon wanted nothing more than for the two boys to get together so they could go on double dates and have fun, but unfortunately the two were too stubborn for their own good.

gon remembered they used to do this whenever they both couldn't sleep, which happened to be a lot. they'd meet up and go on a walk, and just talk to each other about anything that was on their minds. from stressful social lives to which roblox games deserved the title of 'best game', they talked about everything.

they'd walk the half mile to the gas station, where they both got a snack and drink.

it had ended up causing leorio and killua a lot of stress when they stayed out to watch the sunrise, however, so they had to stop their little routine.

"you certainly do look like you're feeling better." kurapika smiled, coming to a halt right before gon.

"i guess i vomited up all of your chocolate chip cookies." gon replied with a grin. kurapika laughed and dismissed it, and they started walking to the convenience store. 

"i ran into zushi today." kurapika said, trying to make conversation. despite how active he was online when it came to chrollo, he was grossly awkward in real life. when it came down to one-on-one interactions, he was a hopeless case. "he was wondering where you were." 

"oh, yeah, he texted me." gon nodded. "we had a conversation about calculators."

kurapika chuckled. "... calculators? what about?"

"he made some good points. he was talking to me about how he doubts that calculators can solve problems _that_ fast. it's a little suspicious right? like, yes, okay, it's technology. but wouldn't advanced technology not be so..." he struggled to find a word, and thankfully kurapika provided it.

"... accessible?" the blonde finished. "you have a point."

"then the conversation got weird," gon continued like kurapika hadn't said anything. "he started talking about how he thinks there's tiny men in the calculators solving our equations for us. that's why they break when you drop them."

that got a laugh out of kurapika. "i'm sure anything would break if you dropped it hard enough, not just tiny men. but you're right, it is odd if you really think about it."

"right?" gon smiled widely. "how's homecoming planning going? killua said you're making shirts." 

"oh, yes, the _fuck chrollo_ shirts." kurapika laughed. "do you want one? i'm planning on making like, twenty. i bought the shirts and the print transfer paper. killua says he'll bring me a t-shirt cannon to shoot them into the crowd."

gon laughed as he pictured the scenario in his head. "are you going with leorio to homecoming?" he asked. kurapika's smile stayed on his face as he wondered the same thing.

"i'm not sure. he hasn't asked me yet."

"if he does, will you say yes?"

"maybe. regardless, the four of us will be going to homecoming together, whether leorio and i are on a date or not." 

"okay!" that answer seemed to satisfy gon enough. 

just then, kurapika got a text, and he pulled out his phone. 

"speak of the devil,"

**leorio to kurapika**

**3:46 AM**

**leorio:** you told me you'd stop leaving in the middle of the night

 **leorio:** it wouldn't hurt to tell me when you go home

 **leorio:** i don't even know why you do that, i could give you a ride to school in the morning

**kurapika:** in this case, it's a weekend, so i have no need to stay

 **kurapika:** but i didn't go home

 **kurapika:** i'm walking with gon.

**leorio:** oh

 **leorio:** you promised you wouldn't do that anymore

**kurapika:** well, i lied

**leorio:** yeah

 **leorio:** whatever i cant control you

 **leorio:** and im tired of trying to communicate with you

**kurapika:** then don't

**leorio:** fine

 **leorio:** when you get back, please leave a note so at least i know you're safe

 **leorio:** can you do that?

**kurapika:** i will.

 **kurapika:** go back to sleep

**leorio:** goodnight

"what was that about?" gon asked curiously, trying to look over at his phone.

kurapika put it away before he could make out a word. "he was just wondering where i went. don't worry about it." he smiled reassuringly at him, but gon could tell there was a little something off.

he decided not to pry. "still getting a monster and salt and vinegar chips?" gon asked, noticing that the gas station was in view. "you got that every single time."

"should i try something new?" kurapika asked, and gon's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"will you let me choose for you?!" he asked a little too loudly for almost 4 AM. 

kurapika chuckled at his excitement. gon's attitude was truly contagious. his smile itself made everyone else in the room smile as well. he had the happiest laugh that kurapika had ever heard. 

"sure. surprise me." 

gon got himself a sprite and cheetos.

for kurapika, he chose a warm pastry and warm tea from the dispenser.


	6. uvogin's jacket

_**kurapika's monster addiction** _

_**4:12 PM** _

**killua:** i have never been to kurapika's house before and i am seeing it for the first time and i am very confused and concerned

**kurapika:** KJADNFJAKBF

**leorio:** what happened???

 **leorio:** why are you at kurapika's house in the first place??

 **leorio:** did you break in again

**kurapika:** excuse me what

**killua:** i needed help with some work honestly 

**killua:** and kurapika is extremely smart

**kurapika:** hello???

**leorio:** oh yes he is

 **leorio:** terrifyingly smart 

**gon:** very smart!

**kurapika:** guys stop flattering me haha...

**gon:** continue killua!!!!

**killua:** _1 image attachment_

**leorio:** LHFAIOEHFOUASGFO

**killua:** KJNFSKJNFKASN

**gon:** who's uvogin? 

**leorio:** WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT WHAT

 **leorio:** WHY DO YOU HAVE UVOGINS JACKET

 **leorio:** DIDNT HE MOVE SCHOOLS LIKE A WHILE AGO???

**killua:** YOURE GONNA LOVE THIS

**kurapika:** gon, uvogin was one of chrollo's friends

 **kurapika:** his group used to have matching letterman jackets with their name + a spider on it 

**kurapika:** it was so fucking stupid, and they stopped wearing them

 **kurapika:** except uvogin

 **kurapika:** he moved schools after they stopped wearing it

**gon:** fuck uvogin

**leorio:** LMAO

**killua:** LET THE MAN TELL THE STORY

**leorio:** SORRY EVERYONE SHUT UP

**kurapika:** i fought him when he still wore the jacket

 **kurapika:** we fought on the football field at night and i fucking DESTROYED him

 **kurapika:** my guess is that he was so embarrassed he moved schools

 **kurapika:** but anyway he left his jacket there at the fight so i keep it as a trophy

**killua:** i would be embarrassed too if i got destroyed by a 5'7" femboy

**gon:** NOOABFSKFJ

**kurapika:** a 5'7" what

**killua:** A FEMBOY

 **killua:** YEAH YOU HEARD M

 **killua:** LJNDFJAonioajpOUDHa

 **killua:** apoiwjfao8 

**leorio:** oh my god

 **leorio:** we witnessed a murder

**gon:** :0

_**leorio changed the chat name to 'rip killua'** _

**gon:** may he rest in peace

 **gon:** he will live in our hearts forever

**kurapika:** haha sorry guys :)

**leorio:** did you kill him???

**kurapika:** nah hes fine

**leorio:** he doesnt,, seem fine,,,, 

**killua:** guys i'm okay! don't worry about me! **HE** was just joking around. it's my fau **L** t, sorry kura **P** ika!

**gon:** LKJASNDJAKBFAB

**kurapika:** LAMOSOOASNFAFN

**leorio:** i was about to keysmash but now it looks lame because you two did it before me

**killua:** youre lame

 **killua:** boom roasted

**gon:** GOOD ONE KILLUA

**killua:** hhdjhfbsj thanks

**kurapika:** killuas so flustered rn hes literally whipped

**gon:** whipped

**leorio:** whipped

**killua:** STOP

_**leorio changed killua's name to 'whipped'** _

**whipped:** haha very funny 

**whipped:** change it back

**leorio:** no 

**whipped:** ill steal one of kurapikas pants for you

**kurapika:** WHATSDAUSYFD

**leorio:** WHAT

**gon:**??? UM

**kurapika:** YEAH WHAT HE SAID

**leorio:** HES JOKIGN OH MY GOD

**whipped:** OHH SO NOW IM A LIAR

**leorio:** I WILL SHOW YOU ALL OF MY TEXTS THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT KURAPIKAS PANTS

**gon:** CONCERNED

**kurapika:** i am making the conscious choice of removing his conversation from my memory

**whipped:** i wish i could remove my whole life from my memory

**gon:** but then id be removed :(

**whipped:** not now gon im having my angst hours

**gon:** oh ok! 

**kurapika:** sigh

 **kurapika:** young love

**leorio:** haha,, yeah..a,,.,

**kurapika:** stop being weird

**leorio:** okay 

**kurapika:** ANYWAY it was nice talking to you all but i need to help killua now

**whipped:** please change my name back

**kurapika:** change it back and ill fold you

**whipped:** im going to cry

_**gon changed whipped's name to 'killua <3'** _

**leorio:** WHEN DID YOU HAVE ADMIN WHAT 

**kurapika:** JHASBDAKHDF

**killua <3: **the heart,,,,, 

**kurapika:** oh my god hes about to cry 

**kurapika:** killua you fucking idiot 

**kurapika:** you hopeless idiot

**killua <3: **WHY DONT YOU JUST BULLY ME IRL IM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU

**kurapika:** idk takes the fun out of it LAMNFLKANF

**leorio to killua <3**

**4:31 PM**

**leorio:** jealousy,,

**killua <3: **get away from me and just ask him out already

**leorio:** HES GONNA SAY NO 

**killua <3: **SO YOU ALREADY KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN WHATS THE PROBLEM

**leorio:** i

 **leorio:** you're right 

**leorio:** holy shit

**killua <3: **bye


	7. skirtpika

_**rip killua** _

_**7:12 PM** _

**killua:** KP HAS TO WEAR A DRESS TO HOCO

**leorio:** KJASFABFABFBAD

**kurapika:** NO

**killua:** BRUH

**gon:** kurapika youd look so good!!!

**kurapika:** i know gon thank you but NO

**killua:** NO I WON THE BET YOU HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS

 **killua:** HONOR KURAPIKA

**kurapika:** FUCK HONOR I HAVE DIGNITY

**leorio:** SJFIUSHFUIAFFINFJ

**gon:** leorio's dying

**kurapika:** let him 

**killua:** NOT FAIR I WON THE BET IM GONNA FIGHT YOU

**kurapika:** I SAID I WOULD WEAR A DRESS I DIDNT SAY TO HOCO

**gon:** what were you betting on??

**killua:** this girl has been eyeing kurapika for the past few days and we were betting when she'd talk to him

 **killua:** kurapika said she wouldn't talk to him ever, i said she would sometime this week 

**leorio:** drop her @ 

**leorio:** right now

**kurapika:** you'd lose

**leorio:** it's the thought that counts

**gon:** kurapika's getting all the girls

**kurapika:** i'm just too pretty for my own good

**killua:** don't let it get to your head

**kurapika:** unfortunately i am gay so all this womanly appeal will be a waste

**killua:** ah yes. the good old homosexual turn down

**leorio:** wait wait just so we're all clear

 **leorio:** kurapika is still wearing a dress right

**gon:** YOUD LOOK SO GOOD KURAPIKA PLS

**kurapika:** STOP YOURE FLATTERING ME

**killua:** this is disgusting 

**kurapika:** shut up kiki 

**killua:** STOP

**kurapika:** i don't know where i'd find a dress, but i do have a skirt 

**gon:** SKIRTPIKA

**leorio:** SKIRTPIKA

 **leorio:** i'm already dead at this point

**killua:** why do you have a skirt?

**kurapika:** can a guy not own a skirt, killua?

 **kurapika:** just because i'm a guy, i can't have a skirt?

 **kurapika:** i thought you were more open minded than this.

**killua:** LMAO SHUT THE FUCK UP

**kurapika:** we didn't get into much details about the bet

 **kurapika:** does it need to be in person or can i send you a picture?

**leorio:** IN PERSON

**killua:** you can just send a picture

**leorio:** NOOO

**kurapika:** fuck okay

 **kurapika:** i have no clue how to style a skirt

**gon:** no matter how you style it i know youll look good!

**kurapika:** okay give me a second

 **kurapika:** _4 image attachments_

**killua:** HOLY SHIT

**gon:** YOU LOOK SO GOOD KP OMG 

**leorio:** auihuiwur3wowdasjdaonfeioi5u84ht49tnr

**killua:** and hes dead 

**killua:** but yeah no gon's right

 **killua:** you look good ???

**kurapika:** you're talking like that's a surprise

**leorio:** i am crying right now

**kurapika:** keep it to yourself

 **kurapika:** fuck theres someone outside nobodys home

 **kurapika:** LEORIO

 **kurapika:** SH6f

**killua:** okay we're done here they went to horny jail

**gon:** i,,

_**leorio to gon, killua** _

_**10:31 PM** _

**killua:** when will you pay us

**leorio:** tomorrow at school

 **leorio:** 20 each right

**killua:** yep

**gon:** HELL YEAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you harstiny for skirtpika


	8. carl azuz - mentioned

_**rip killua** _

_**9:43 AM** _

**killua:** so was anyone going to tell me about kurapika's boiled egg obsession last year or was i supposed to find that out while exchanging dirty money with leorio

**gon:** IHIS WHAT

**kurapika:** LEORIO

**leorio:** IT CAME UP IN CONVERSATION IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO

**killua:** APPARENTLY FOR LIKE A MONTH IN FRESHMAN YEAR KURAPIKA BROUGHT A BOILED EGG TO SCHOOL LIKE

 **killua:** EVERY FUCKING DAY

 **killua:** FOR LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF

 **killua:** AND ATE IT LIKE AN APPLE

**kurapika:** HOW DOES RHAT JSUT COME UP IN CONVERSATION

**gon:** WHY BOILED EGGS

 **gon:** actually no thats valid

 **gon:** boiled eggs are good 

**killua:** DO YOU STILL EAT THEM THOUGH

**kurapika:** NO I DONT ACTUALLY 

**kurapika:** i mean yes i eat them but ?? not as much

 **kurapika:** now i just eat over easy eggs

**leorio:** like

 **leorio:** plain??

**kurapika:** yes

**killua:** do you eat it with toast or anything

**kurapika:** no

**killua:** freak

**gon:** I JSUT RAN INTO YOUR BROTHER AND HISOKA IN THE BATHROOM 

**leorio:** NOO SDFHUAISHFI

**killua:** WHAT

**gon:** they were doing things not appropriate for my 14 year old eyes

**leorio:** did they stop when you walked in at least

**gon:** no

 **gon:** oh hi kurapika!

 **gon:** okay

**leorio:**????

**gon:** kurapika just went into the bathroom

**killua:** shit rest in peace illumi and hisoka

**leorio:** at least theyre dying together

 **leorio:** true love <3

**gon:** like romeo and juliet

**leorio:** uhhh sure 

**killua:** ILLUMI JSUT TEXTED ME TO TELL YOU GUYS TO LEAVE THEM ALNOWENOFWSEFIAH

**kurapika:** no <3

**leorio:** and just like that, kurapika has beef with another person in school

**killua:** kurapika has beef with everyone

**gon:** except me

**kurapika:** are you sure about that

**gon:** WHAT

**leorio:** carl azuz 

**kurapika:** what

**gon:** :(

**killua:** AIGHT LETS GO KURAPIKA RN 

**killua:** YOU MADE GON SAD WHICH BATHROOMS ARE YOU AT

**leorio:** NO FIGHTING PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU

**kurapika:** THE ONE BY THE WEST EXIT

 **kurapika:** IM WAITING

**gon:** omg,,

**killua:** ill fight for you gon

 **killua:** kisses you

**gon:** omg,,,,

 **gon:** blushes

**kurapika:** heathers type beat

**leorio:** NOT HEATHERS

**kurapika:** heathers movie night

**killua:** im down!

**gon:** FUN TIMES YESSSS

 **gon:** IM EXCITED WHATS HEATHERS

**kurapika:** mean girls but with drugs and suicide 

**gon:** STILL EXCITED BUT SLIGHTLY CONCERNED

**leorio:** so are they still fighting,,,

**killua:** yes

 **killua:** place bets

**leorio:** no matter who i say the other person will kill me

 **leorio:** im betting kurapika wins tho sorry killua

**kurapika:** HA

**killua:** WTF

**leorio:** hes older than you

 **leorio:** also youre mean to me

 **leorio:** so im manifesting you getting your ass kicked

**killua:** SO IM LIKE THE SAME HEIGHT AS HIM THAT DOESNT MATTER

**gon:** i believe in you killua!!

**killua:** ugh

 **killua:** you always believe in me

**kurapika:** gon lets think realistically here

**killua:** OH FUCK YOU

**gon:** i am thinking realistically!!

 **gon:** im pretty sure you would win if you didnt know him

 **gon:** but he's your friend and you're emotionally vulnerable

**killua:** HAGSDAHSDVASD

**leorio:** damn

**kurapika:** I AM NOT EMOTIONALLY VULNERABLE AND I'LL PROVE IT

**killua:** BET

_**10:05 AM** _

**killua:** so as it turns out kurapika is not emotionally vulnerable


	9. robloxian high school

_**rip killua** _

_**11:01 PM** _

**leorio:** i cant stop thinking about how accurate this chat name is

 **leorio:** like this whole chat is just kurapika murdering killua over and over again

**killua:** no need to rub it in

**kurapika:** GO TO SLEEP

 **kurapika:** ALL OF YOU

**gon:** anyone wanna play roblox 

**killua:** fuck yeah 

_**killua changed kurapika's name to mamapika** _

**leorio:** sure i have nothing better to do

**killua:** leorio why is your username catdestroyer124389

**leorio:** because i destroy that puss baby

**killua:** i shouldnt have asked

**gon:** UMMMM KURAPIKA ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN US

**mamapika:** no

**killua:** fuck kurapika 

**killua:** lame ass femboy

**mamapika:** i hope whatever cringe ass fucking game you all play you lose miserably and it sends you down a spiral of depression knowing youll never be good enough for anyone, much less good enough for a game made for children who can barely do long division

**killua:** in the mood for some cringe roleplay not gonna lie

**gon:** ROBLOXIAN HIGH SCHOOL

**killua:** yeah sure

**leorio:** are we just gonna ignore kurapika

 **leorio:** okay

 **leorio:** im already in join my game

**killua:** i feel like kurapika would be the type of person to play robloxian high school as a girl so he could get a boyfriend

**mamapika:** leave me out of this 

**gon:** YOURE RIGHT

**leorio:** he'd be the super angsty type too

**mamapika:** im going to beat your ass again

**killua:** ohhh im so scared

 **killua:** whats sasha/18/half demon/half angel/powerful/depressed/dad is satan/secret princess/half wolf/rich/single/looking for bf gonna do

**gon:** JAHSDJAGSYUDASJUFHG

**leorio:** OH MY GOD AHDHAJBDAHD

**gon:** YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO HIM LIKE THAT

**killua:** YES I DID 

**mamapika:** i'm not arguing with a skater eboy bitch go cry about your dysfunctional family 

**mamapika:** killua be like 'idk where i would be in life without my skateboard' bitch probably further in life

**gon:** STOP

**leorio:** AHDAGJGD

**killua:** im not arguing with a nerd 

**mamapika:** that's it?

**killua:** yes

 **killua:** boom roasted

**leorio:** killua crying rn

 **leorio:** hes punching the air 

**killua:** im bouta punch you if you dont shut the fuck up

**gon:** IM LOSING IT

**leorio:** WHERES THE MUSIC ROOM

**killua:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELEPORT 

**leorio:** I FORGFOT

 **leorio:** THERES PEOPLE MAKING OUT IN THE SCIENCE ROOM BYE

**killua:** I WANNA SEE 

**gon:** where am i 

**gon:** help

**leorio:** KILLUA WHY ARE YOU SLENDERMAN

**killua:** fear me bitch

**leorio:** nothings scarier than kurapika on 1 hour of sleep

**gon:** does anyone else see the chat

**killua:** huh no let me check

 **killua:** wh

**leorio:** JAHDFSKAJFHAS

**gon:**???? leorio????????

**killua:** LEORIO STOP FUCKIGN FLIRTING WITH GIRLS ON ROBLOX

**leorio:** ayeee mami lets go to the science room and do some experiments yeah

**killua:** kurapika punching the air rn 

**mamapika:** im punching a punching bag with your face on it

**killua:** hop on roblox lets scrap

 **killua:** WAIT WAIT

**gon:** WHATS HAPPENING

 **gon:** KURAPIKA IS THAT YOU

**mamapika:** killua wya 

**leorio:** kp come to the science room

**gon:** KURAPIKA OMG HI

**killua:** WHY IS UR AVATAR SO PRETTY

 **killua:** HOW MUCH ROBUX DO YOU HAVE

**mamapika:** more than you bitch

 **mamapika:** do not speak to me poor boy

**killua:** really? poor boy??

**mamapika:** silence

**leorio:** COME TO THE SCIENCE ROOM

**mamapika:** I AM NOT GOING TO THE SCIENCE ROOM

 **mamapika:** WHY WAS I TELEPORTED TO THE SCIENCE ROOM

 **mamapika:** GET AWAY FROM ME

**leorio:** COME BACK

**killua:** UHHH GON LETS PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME

**gon:** YEAH OKAY


	10. finally. a confession.

**leorio to killua**

**11:51 PM**

**leorio:** how to ask ur angry femboy crush out to hoco

**killua:** let me fucking sleep

 **killua:** im begging you

 **killua:** please

 **killua:** i have no advice for you

 **killua:** i do not want to indulge in your love life

 **killua:** i know nothing about kurapika

 **killua:** i just want to sleep

 **killua:** so please

 **killua:** may god have mercy on me

 **killua:** let me sleep

**leorio:** do you think hed punch me if i gave him flowers

**killua:** holy fucking shit thats it im done ive had enough 

_**killua to kurapika** _

_**11:55 PM** _

**killua:** will you make out with leorio at homecoming

**kurapika:** excuse me?

**killua:** WILL YOU GO TO HOMECOMING WITH LEORIO

**kurapika:** i'm confused

**killua:** OH MY GOD

**killua:** _10 image attachments_

**killua:** SOME OF THESE DATE BACK TO 5 MONTHS AGO

 **killua:** HES HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU

 **killua:** STRAIGHT UP

 **killua:** AND HE MAKES ME SUFFER BECAUSE OF IT

 **killua:** I DONT EVEN CARE IF HES MAD AT ME ITS MIDNIGHT AND IM TIRED AND IVE BEEN DEALING WITH HIS CRUSH ON YOU FOR MONTHS

 **killua:** I AM BEGGING YOU

 **killua:** STOP BEING STUBBORN

 **killua:** GO OUT WITH HIM

 **killua:** YOURE KILLING ME KURAPIKA

 **killua:** YOURE FUCKING KILLING ME

 **killua:** THERE ARE TEARS STREAMING DOWN MY FACE

 **killua:** I AM SO FUCKING TIRED

**kurapika:** oh.

**killua:** THIS DUMBSHIT WANTS TO HOLD YOUR HAND AND KISS YOU AND HUG YOU AND WATCH MOVIES WITH YOU AND ALL THAT DISGUSTING COUPLE SHIT

 **killua:** STOP BEING STUBBORN OH MY FUXKG GOD

 **killua:** GOOD FUCKING NIGHJT

 **killua:** YOURE KILLING ME

_**leorio to kurapika** _

_**12:08 AM** _

**leorio:** WHAT DID THAT BRAT DO IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM I AM GETTING GRAY FUCKING HAIRS RN WHAT DID HE DO PLEASFBSEJKHF

**kurapika:** homecoming?

 **kurapika:** why didn't you just make a move?

**leorio:** STFUASDFUHASF

 **leorio:** YOU KNOW WHY I DIDNT YOU WOULDVE SAID NO

**kurapika:** YOURE RIGHT SOIRFGHSDUHF

**leorio:** what did he say exactly tho

 **leorio:** i need to know how badly i need to beat him to a pulp

**kurapika:** _2 image attachments_

**leorio:** rip killua

**kurapika:** rip killua

**leorio:** HEAD OVER HEESL?W

**kurapika:** was he wrong?

**leorio:** hsnkfjsbf i guess not

**kurapika:** he was very specific

**leorio:** yeah well apparently alluka has been reading romance novels and killua was roped into it 

**kurapika:** his sister, right?

**leorio:** oh yeah alluka's his sister

 **leorio:** why he got such a big family for

 **leorio:** illumi is scary

 **leorio:** WAIT WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC

**kurapika:** RIGHT SORRY

**leorio:** so what are your thoughts

**kurapika:** we can hug afterschool but it has to be quick because my mom picks me up

**leorio:** STOPOSRPGNS

**kurapika:** YOURE CONFESSING LIKE A MIDDLE SCHOOLER

**leorio:** DO U LIKE ME YES OR NO

 **leorio:** WITH THE CHECKBOXES

**kurapika:** OH

 **kurapika:** YES 

**kurapika:** OBVIOUSLY

**leorio:** OBVIOUSLY//?!?!??

**kurapika:** was it not obvious?

 **kurapika:** i went over to your house and stayed the night

 **kurapika:** MULTIPLE TIMES

 **kurapika:** and we kissed

 **kurapika:** MULTIPLE TIMES

**leorio:** WELL 

**leorio:** i dont have anything youre right im stupid 

**kurapika:** HA

 **kurapika:** but in other words

 **kurapika:** yes i will go to homecoming with you

**leorio:** will you be the boyf to my riends

**kurapika:** YKNOW WHAT NEVER MIND FUCK YOU

 **kurapika:** YOU DID NOT HAVE TO BRING UP MY BE MORE CHILL PHASE FUCK YOU I HATE YOU

**leorio:** NO SORRUYAJNBFASNFJKA


	11. the killer incident

**gon to kurapika**

**10:56 PM**

**gon:** HEY ARE YOU AT LEORIOS PLACE????

**kurapika:** yes i am

**gon:** WANNA GO ON A WALK

 **gon:** PLKEASE

**kurapika:** is everything okay?

**gon:** YEAH I JSUT RLY WANNA GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RN

 **gon:** AND IK EVERYONE DOESNT LIKE IT WHEN I GO BY MYSELF 

**gon:** AND YOURE MY HOMIE

**kurapika: ?**?? homie???????

**gon:** YEAH

**kurapika** : alright. give me a few more minutes because i think leorio is about to fully knock out, then i'll meet you.

**gon:** IM ALREADY AT THE INTERSECTION UHHH ILL WALK TO LEORIO'S AND MEET YOU OUTSIDE???

**kurapika:** jesus

 **kurapika** : sure. let me know when you're near. keep texting me.

**gon:** ok!!

**kurapika:** how's school?

**gon:** honestly its a lot easier since you started helping me

**kurapika:** i'm glad i can help

**gon:** like?? the way the teacher explains it is like its rocket science and i am so fucking lost 99% of the time and it gives me a headache

 **gon:** and i tried getting help from killua because i dont want to bother you because like youre really busy with student council and your classes and stuff

**kurapika:** you don't bother me

**gon:** but still akjdfashfia

 **gon:** but killua gets it but he is just REALLY bad at explaining it and we always end up doing something else

 **gon:** but you explain itlike REALLY good ?? and its a lot easier !!

**kurapika** : that's good. i'm taking it you aren't behind in any classes?

**gon:** uhhhskdjnfsndfsn alg is stupid but im passing!!!!!!

**kurapika:** define passing

**gon:** high C

**kurapika:** make sure you come to me if you need help. i'll drop everything for you

**gon:** AWWWJUDHFUSHIF

 **gon:** UR SO NCIE TY=HANKY OU

**kurapika:** of course.

 **kurapika:** are you near?

**gon:** yeah im on the street now!!!!!!!

**kurapika:** i'll come out. 

he grabbed leorio's hoodie and slipped out the door, double-checking to make sure he locked it. he met gon, who was pretty much already in the driveway.

"we should walk more! i miss walking with you." gon smiled widely. 

" it's good to clear our heads once in a while." kurapika nodded. "do you like walking with me, or do you just like getting out?" 

gon looked up at the sky for a moment, humming softly to himself as he pondered on the question. 

"walking by myself was fun, but i know you all don't like it when i do that." gon answered, pausing again before he continued.

kurapika frowns as he remembers why they had prohibited gon walking by himself. he remembers being the only one being awake when gon had texted the group chat at one at night, that he had run into hisoka at a park and now he was pretty sure hisoka was following him. 

"but i like walking with you. you're a different person at night." he looked up at him. kurapika met his wide brown eyes. 

"am i?" he raised a brow. gon nodded.

"you're more honest. we can talk more at night. killua sent me a thing that like, apparently, you're more honest at night because you're tired. also, you're a lot calmer and laid back. but i guess that also depends on the conversation we're having." gon rambled, and kurapika listened to every word.

"that makes sense. but also killua and leorio aren't here to drive me insane. those two give me a headache." he laughed quietly, and gon did as well, before abruptly cutting off like he remembered a life-changing fact.

"killua told me that you and leorio are going to homecoming together!" he beamed. kurapika nodded.

"yeah, killua texted me the other night about leorio wanting to go to homecoming with me." kurapika pulled out his phone, and handed it to gon with the conversation pulled up. gon read fast, smiling a little wider every time he scrolled a little more down. 

"you guys are so cute!" gon handed him his phone back, and kurapika pocketed it. 

"he's truly a nightmare." he sighed, but gon could see the faint smile playing on his lips and it made him smile as well. 

"you're in charge of homecoming, right?" gon asked, remembering kurapika's role in student council. "how's the planning going?" he asked, and instantly saw kurapika's face turn sour.

"fucking- chrollo. chrollo is ruining it all." he sighed in frustration. "we had all settled on the 90's theme. everyone was happy with it. we had already ordered the decorations, it was set. but that fucking dumbshit decided to change it to alice in god damn wonderland."

gon listened, and cocked his head slightly. "well, can't you just reject it? you're the president, and he's the vice president, right?"

"i could, yes." kurapika nodded. "however, majority of the upperclassmen support the alice in wonderland theme. so if i rejected his idea, it would seem like i am ignoring them and it makes me seem like a bad leader." he explained. "alice in wonderland isn't a horrible theme, it's actually a very good and fun idea, i'll give him kudos for that. but he brought it up at the last minute, knowing that it would piss me off. i nearly decked him in front of the advisors." 

gon laughed at his image of that. kurapika's fights with chrollo have become all too casual, for the student body and faculty. while he didn't enjoy kurapika getting into trouble, it was funny and he liked to support his friend's hatred for the other. 

"you should've." gon agreed. "i would've helped you."

"i know you would've, and i love you for that." kurapika smiled. 

"i love you too!" gon beams, and kurapika can't help but widen his smile to try and match his a little more.

then his phone starts buzzing.

**rip killua**

**11:12 PM**

**leorio: @killua** THEYRE WALKING RN 

**killua: WHAT**

**killua: @gon**

**killua: @gon**

**gon:** we are okay!!!!! i'm with kurapika!

**kurapika:** mind your own business.

**killua:** YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT DO THAT ANYMORE

 **killua:** WHY DID YOU GO

**kurapika:** you aren't the boss of him. 

**killua:** UM 

before gon could reply, kurapika forcibly shut his phone off. gon looked up at him, puzzled, and kurapika provided him an answer.

"you don't owe him an answer." 

gon stared at him a little, then nodded. "okay." 

they both pocketed their phones, and continued their way to seven-eleven.


	12. cars are wack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instant continuation of the last chapter

_**killua to leorio** _

_**11:16 PM** _

**killua:** wtf is going on

**leorio:** whats up

**killua:** he said he wasnt gonna walk anymore this is stupid

**leorio:** he's with kurapika

**killua:** well dont you want kurapika to not walk too??

**leorio:** i mean

 **leorio:** usually when he went on walks with gon it was because he was pushing me away

 **leorio:** but now things are cool so i don't really mind anymore

**killua:** yeah but its dangerous 

**killua:** he doesnt care about getting hurt

 **killua:** its so frustrating

 **killua:** and why doesnt he invite me on walks

 **killua:** its always fucking kurapika

**leorio:** yeah well you kinda gotta just trust him yk?

**killua:** ig 

**killua:** whatever this is bullshit 

_**killua to gon** _

_**12:41 AM** _

**killua:** are you home now?

**gon:** im hanging out at a park with kurapika

**killua:** why dont you ever invite me on walks 

**gon:** i dont know 

**gon:** why? do you want to go on walks with me?

**killua:** of course i do! 

**killua:** im your boyfriend youre supposed to go on walks with your boyfriend

 **killua:** not kurapika

**gon:** im not interested in kurapika like that

**killua:** i know but still 

**killua:** you have never invited me on walks even once

 **killua:** why is that

**gon:** i dont know

 **gon:** sometimes i just need to breathe alone

 **gon:** like i need space idk 

**killua:** and im taking up your space but kurapika isnt?

**gon:** kurapika's different from you

**killua:** im sure he is 

**killua:** what do you two even do on these walks

**gon:** idk we just talk? 

**gon:** i dont see why it matters??

**killua:** because im the one youre supposed to talk to when you have problems, not him 

**killua:** why is he so different from me

 **killua:** how 

**killua:** we both listen

**gon:** idk

 **gon:** i dont want to have this conversation rn

 **gon:** can we talk later?

**killua:** fine whatever 

_**kurapika to killua** _

**_12:53 AM_ **

**kurapika:** dude leave him alone

**killua:** mind your own fucking business

**kurapika:** no i care about him and youre being unreasonable

**killua:** im being unreasonable??

 **killua:** im sorry that im upset that my boyfriend has been going on walks for MONTHS with you

 **killua:** and not even once has he invited ME 

**killua:** he doesnt go to me for his problems he goes to you you fucking asshole

 **killua:** and its not safe either 

**killua:** dont you remember that one time with hisoka

**kurapika:** thats why i go with him

 **kurapika:** he's obviously not going to listen when we tell him not to go on walks so its better to make sure he's safe

**killua:** what do you talk about on the walks

**kurapika:** i don't know, stuff?

 **kurapika:** random shit. we talk about our problems, school, stuff like that

**killua:** he doesn't talk to me about that

**kurapika:** well maybe that's because you're too focused on fixing his problems than just listening to him and trusting him

 **kurapika:** he's not a baby, killua.

 **kurapika:** he can take care of himself

**killua:** fuck you stop acting like you know him more than i do

**kurapika:** have you considered that in some ways, i do?

**killua:** fuck you

_**killua to leorio** _

_**1:09 AM** _

**killua:** can you pick me up

**leorio:** family?

**killua:** something like thta

 **killua:** please

**leorio:** sure, i'm on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah,,, two irl chapters,,,,,, in a row?!?!??!?!?? insane


	13. ice cream

leorio doesn't think he has ever seen killua cry. that's why he can't help but keep but glance over at the younger boy every couple seconds. 

it's strange- seeing the boy who is constantly grinning and smiling, sitting next to him, eyes puffy from undeniable crying and sniffles and gulps that prove he's still on the verge of crying. 

leorio hasn't said anything yet. he wonders if he should. he's not sure what to do in this situation. when it came to kurapika, he just broke down and leorio rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings until he calmed down, then they slept in each others' arms. 

the silence of the car is painful, and he is about to ask killua if he wants to play some music when killua speaks first.

"am i a bad boyfriend?"

the question takes leorio by surprise, and he has to do a double-take. killua's eyes are glassy, and his bottom lip is fucking quivering. 

leorio opens his mouth to say something, but killua continues.

"am i too clingy? am i a bad listener? does gon deserve better than me? do i-" he's cut off by his own tears. killua chokes on his words, and his hand is quick to stifle a sob that escapes his mouth. 

leorio hands him a tissue box, which killua refuses despite the tears rolling down his cheeks and pooling at his fingers. leorio doesn't argue. he puts the box back down by his shoes. 

"where is this coming from?" leorio's voice is soft. comforting. by hearing leorio's voice, alone, he feels warmth. killua takes a moment, closes, his eyes, and pulls himself together with a deep shaky breath. 

"i was texting gon about how he goes on walks with kurapika instead of me. and- and kurapika texted me. he told me that i suffocate gon. and he goes on walks without me because i suffocate him." every spoken word and every broken breath edges him closer and closer to breaking down sobbing. and that's exactly what he does once he gets the last word out. 

"is that what kurapika said exactly?"

"well- no. but it's pretty much what he said. he also said that he knows gon more than me in some ways." killua looks at him desperately. "yes, he said that word for word."

killua sniffles a few more times, then continues with nasty commentary. "i fucking hate kurapika sometimes. that bastard never shut the fucks up, he acts like he's the fucking best, i can't fucking stand him sometimes. motherfucker's a fucking know-it-all and i'm sick of it."

leorio lets him rant as he focuses on the road ahead. once he's sure that killua is done shit-talking his boyfriend, he speaks.

"everyone knows someone more than others in some ways." leorio said. killua looked at him with furrowed brows, and leorio continued. "you know me more than kurapika in some ways. you know many, many, things about me that kurapika doesn't. you've talked to me at times and talked about things with me that i wouldn't dare bring up with kurapika or gon. but that doesn't mean kurapika doesn't know me." leorio elaborated. 

killua moved his gaze out the window again, but listens.

"i wouldn't take everything kurapika says directly to heart. he lashes out, you know? he and gon were on a walk- maybe he had a bad day. you upset gon, and kurapika got defensive. he doesn't think sometimes, you know this." 

"but that doesn't mean he's a liar." leorio continues. "he could be right. but this is something you need to talk about with gon, not kurapika. not me. we can't help your relationship. you gotta..." he makes hand motions like he is about to reveal something to him that would change everything. "communicate." he grins at him, and killua scoffs.

"you're one to talk about communication." 

leorio smiles.

"sure." they park in the lot of a nearby shopping center. killua gets out of the car as leorio does, and follows him inside the store. 

"get a drink and a snack. we have to know what's so special about shopping at ungodly hours of the night." leorio grins down at him, holding up a twenty-dollar bill between two fingers.

killua picks out a monster that quickly reminds him of kurapika, and a bag of flamin' hot cheetos. he notes that leorio brings melatonin gummies and chamomile tea to the checkout, but doesn't question it. he assumes it's for kurapika's insomnia, and he know he's right. 

his order reminds killua of what a selfless person leorio was when it came to his loved ones. he definitely felt bad about cursing out kurapika now.

"hey," killua grabs leorio's attention once they get back into the car. "i'm sorry about shit-talking your boyfriend." he mumbles, embarrassed. "i didn't mean it. he just cares about gon a lot. which i understand. so... it was uncalled for for me to say that. i'm sorry."

leorio simply dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "don't worry about it. everyone says shit they don't mean when they're upset." leorio looks at him with that reassuring smile, and killua feels the tears come back. 

killua just starts sobbing. 

he doesn't say a word, and leorio isn't sure if he should hug him or if he'll get punched. fortunately, killua answers that for him by grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him into an uncomfortable hug over the middle console. leorio brings his long arms to rub killua's back gently. he can hear killua's heart-wrenching sobs over his shoulder and shaking in his arms. 

neither of them say anything until killua stops sobbing and pulls away. 

leorio looks at him, with a concerned look with a hint of his reassuring smile. 

"are you okay?" leorio asks, and killua nods.

"yeah. thank you." he smiles as he wipes his tears. "i'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"yeah," leorio simply agrees. "you'll talk to gon? i'll talk to kurapika." 

"no need." killua shakes his head. "i'll do it." 

leorio smiles a little more. "okay."


	14. no homo

_**killua to kurapika** _

_**2:45 AM** _

**killua:** hey, are you up?

**kurapika:** yes, i am. what do you need?

**killua:** are you mad at me?

**kurapika:** i have no reason to be mad at you.

 **kurapika:** i apologize for butting into your relationship with gon. i should have let you two figure it out yourself. i had no right to say those things. i hope you can forgive me.

**killua:** you were just looking out for gon. i got jealous and i was getting upset and i lashed out at you when you were simply caring for gon. thank you for caring about him. i shit talked you to leorio, so before you find out from him, i'm sorry.

**kurapika:** i deserved to be shit talked about.

 **kurapika:** still, i am sorry.

**killua:** of course i forgive you

 **killua:** someone's gotta keep your god complex in check

**kurapika:** ignoring that comment about a god complex, are things okay with you and gon?

**killua:** i'll talk to him. you were right. i need to learn to listen to him rather than solve all his problems. 

**kurapika:** it's good that you recognize what you've done wrong and that you'll fix it.

**killua:** yeah

 **killua:** unfortunately you are very smart and i have a lot to learn from you 

**kurapika:** is this you admitting i'm superior to you?

**killua:** don't let it get to your head

 **killua:** i'm taller than you so thus i will always look down on you

**kurapika:** shit you didn't have to remind me

 **kurapika:** i'm doing homework right now, so talk to gon?

**killua:** yeah, i'll talk to him in person today

**kurapika:** yeah, that's a good idea. get some rest, killua. 

**killua:** you too dude

 **killua:** love you no homo

**kurapika:** haha 

**kurapika:** love you too, i guess

"did you just get home?" 

killua jumped at the unexpected voice in his doorway. he looked back, and saw illumi standing there blankly, like a statue. he let out a soft exhale of relief. while he would've preferred his brother not talk to him at all, he was grateful it wasn't his mom or milluki. at least illumi wouldn't tell so easily. 

"no, i got back a little while ago." he sat up, shutting off his phone.

"where did you go? it's very late." illumi's eyes were wide and blank, yet curious. it freaked killua out.

"i just hung out with leorio." he shrugged, going to put away laundry that had been sitting on his bed for a few days. he found it uncomfortable when both of them just talked motionless. illumi obviously wasn't going to make things less tense, so it was up to him.

"leorio?" illumi echoed, coaxing out more information. 

"he's just a friend." killua mumbled, not enjoying his brother prying in his personal life. "he's a junior, like you." 

"i see." he nodded slowly, some of his long black silky hair dropping in front of his shoulder. "i don't know him." 

"well, you don't try to know other people. you just talk to your boyfriend." killua meant it as a joke, but felt unease when illumi didn't correct him about his relationship with hisoka. 

"are you seriously dating hisoka?" killua whipped arond to gape at him. illumi looked just as emotionless as he usually did.

"how is school, killua?" he changed the subject.

 _welp,_ killua knew that was the end of that interrogation. and frankly, he was thankful they didn't dive into their love life.

"eh, it's school." he replied as vaguely as possible. "i'm tired. i'm going to bed, so can you leave now?" killua flopped down onto his bed, praying illumi would end the conversation there.

illumi stood there for a few seconds, then bid farewell with a brief 'goodnight.'

killua fell asleep thinking about what he should say to gon.


	15. who is leo and why is he rio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini hisoillu filler chapter heck yeah

_**illumi to hisoka** _

_**9:54 AM** _

**hisoka:** illumi dear, where are you?

 **hisoka:** i am waiting by the tree

**illumi:** do you know of a leorio?

**hisoka:** his name certainly rings a bell.

 **hisoka:** i believe he was in one of my classes in the previous year

 **hisoka:** why do you ask?

**illumi:** killua was hanging out with him.

**hisoka:** ah, i see. 

**hisoka:** you're worried about his influence,

**illumi:** yes. 

**hisoka:** there's no need to get fret over him

 **hisoka:** he won't negatively affect your dear brother, trust me

**illumi:** you have spoken to him?

**hisoka:** i have not.

 **hisoka:** i know his associates, however. 

**illumi:** who?

**hisoka:** he hangs around kurapika kurta and gon freccs

 **hisoka:** kurapika is the head of student council, and gon is just a friend.

 **hisoka:** he intrigues me, his behaviour.

**illumi:** kurapika or gon?

**hisoka:** gon. 

**illumi:** how so?

**hisoka:** that's a good question, illu. 

**illumi:** you do not know?

**hisoka:** i can't put my finger on it.

 **hisoka:** are you disappointed i don't have an answer?

**illumi:** not at all.

**hisoka:** are you stalking your brother?

**illumi:** no. i am making up for a missed quiz. i am heading over now.

**hisoka:** i'm waiting ~~

 **hisoka:** would you like me to get something for you to eat?

 **hisoka:** i have a gut feeling you haven't eaten today.

 **hisoka:** you need to eat, my dear

**illumi:** i'm not hungry.

**hisoka:** that's not what i asked, is it?

**illumi:** i will see you soon.

**hisoka:** okay <3


	16. stop getting sick mf

_**killua to gon** _

_**7:49 AM** _

**killua:** you aren't at school today?

**gon:** HHJSD im sick again

**killua:** wtf how

**gon:** i bought kurapika a pastry from the gas station but he didnt want it so i ate it and there was definitely something wrong with it

**killua:** just stop eating food at this point

**gon:** AHSGDASGDHASD

**killua:** i wanted to apologize to you but since you arent at school i cant do it in person and i wanna make up asap so is it okay over text?

**gon:** yeah thats fine!!!

**killua:** okay

 **killua:** im sorry for freaking out about your walks with kurapika. i know that he's different from me, and sometimes different situations need help from different people. i just got jealous, i guess. im sorry. i wont do it again. i wont hold you back from your walks with kurapika, and i understand why you dont take me on walks. im sorry for freaking out.

**gon:** its ok !!!!! u had a good reason to be upset. ill take you on a walk one of these days i promise

**killua:** oh you dont have to

**gon:** yeah but why not

**killua:** okay its up to you

**gon:** pick up my schoolwork for me asdhashd

**killua:** yeah of course

 **killua:** the teachers getting on my ass so i have to go now

 **killua:** i'll see you later, i love you

**gon:** i love you too!!!!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this during ap world hi harstiny


	17. yeah im good why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me projecting onto kurapika,, what are you talking about,,,,,,

_**rip killua** _

_**8:18 AM** _

**leorio:** i didnt wanna say anything earlier but kurapika are you ok?

**kurapika:** huh

 **kurapika:** yeah im fine why

**killua:** you were shaking this morning dude

**kurapika:** i just had a headache

**gon:** i dont think youre supposed to shake when you have a headache

**leorio:** i want to be a doctor can confirm that you are not supposed to shake when you have a headache

 **leorio:** how bad was your headache on a scale of 1-10

**kurapika:** like average

 **kurapika:** 7 ish

**leorio:** average should be 0???

**gon:** did you drink or eat anything??

**killua:** if kurapika dies can we change the chat name to rip kurapika

**kurapika:** yeah i had some monster

 **kurapika:** also yes you have that right but if you remove me from the gc im dragging you down to hell with me

**leorio:** and to eat?

**kurapika:** yeah i had some monster

**gon:** KURAPIFAFJHUAHFSIDH

**leorio:** KURAPIKA

**killua:** well that settles it

_**killua changed the chat name to rip kurapika** _

**kurapika:** IM NOT DEAD YET YOU BASTARD

_**kurapika changed the chat name to rip killua** _

**killua:** FUCK YOU

**kurapika:** FUCK YOU

**leorio:** kp go home you need to rest

**kurapika:** no

**gon:** go home omg

 **gon:** whens the last time you slept

**kurapika:** do you really want me to answer that

**leorio:** oh my god

**killua:** do you know how fucking funny it would be if kurapika died in the middle of class

**kurapika:** IF I DIE CAN YOU FRAME CHROLLO

**killua:** YEAH I GOTCHU

**gon:** HI CAN WE FOCUS ON KEEPING KURAPIKA A L I V E AND NOT PLANNING THE AFTERMATH OF HIS DEATH

**killua:** yeah sure sorry

**kurapika:** death is inevitable

**leorio:** shut the fuck up 

**kurapika:** you wanna be a doctor you should know that im right

**leorio:** id rather not think about you dying

**killua:** lmao gay

**leorio:** WANTING YOUR FRIENDS ALIVE IS NOT GAY

**kurapika:** are you saying you wont be my friend if i die

 **kurapika:** your heart goes only to those who are alive

 **kurapika:** damn bruh. ouch. i thought you loved me unconditionally

**leorio:** NO THATS NOT

 **leorio:** youre giving me a headache

**kurapika:** twinsies 

**gon:** kurapika melody texted me that you ran off to the bathroom a while ago are you okay

**kurapika:** ueah i just threw up

**leorio:** how long have you been having these headaches? whats been causing them? what have you been doing?

**killua:** he went full doctor mode 

**kurapika:** am i paying for this appointment

**gon:** please answer we're worried

**kurapika:** okok

 **kurapika:** idk you already know that i dont have the best diet so thats probably a big part

 **kurapika:** also my sleep schedule is non existent but like now i find myself not being able to sleep

 **kurapika:** like at all

 **kurapika:** straight up cannot sleep 

**kurapika:** like ill either convince myself theres someone watching me and freak myself out to the point where i cant sleep

 **kurapika:** or ill just lay in bed for a couple hours thinking and my brain just wont let me sleep

**killua:** woah holy shit are you okay

**gon:** thats not good

**leorio:** want to become a doctor can confirm that is not good

**kurapika:** idk

**leorio:** have you been taking the melatonin gummies i got for you

**kurapika:** no they taste bad

**gon:** kurapika you have to take them or else youll never sleep

**killua:** im like actually concerned what time do you usually fall asleep

**kurapika:** idk like sometime between 3 AM and 5 AM. or i just dont sleep at all

**gon:** my aunt mito always recommends tea to help me sleep

**kurapika:** i dont have any tea

**leorio:** i have some

 **leorio:** do you want to come over tonight 

**kurapika:** sure ig

**leorio:** youre not gonna listen to me if i tell you to go home so just

 **leorio:** be careful today i dont want you to pass out and hit your head

**kurapika:** i guarantee nothing

**killua:** ill frame chrollo that he pushed you or something

**kurapika:** killua ur my best friend

**killua:** i know

**gon:** i am very concerned please be careful kurapika

**kurapika:** yeah i know i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldnt it be funny if i killed kurapika


	18. mincel

_**rip killua** _

_**1:05 PM** _

**kurapika:** hey killua tripped me today so im fucking exposing him

**killua:** JASHDHDAJ WHAT STORY

**kurapika:** weed

**gon:** WEED??

 **gon:** YOU DID WEED????

**leorio:** WHOS DOING WEED

**kurapika:** when he was in 7th grade we found milluki's weed stash and we tried smoking it but neither of us knew how to roll a blunt and killuas parents have like a bucket full of receipts and so we just rolled it in a paper receipt and used a candle to light it and thought it worked

**leorio:** i dont know if im disappointed or relieved 

**leorio:** both

**killua:** milluki fuckind flipped his shit LMAO

 **killua:** i thought he was gonna tear a muscle in his face

**kurapika:** YEAH it was so funny

**gon:** do you guys know how to do it Now????

**kurapika:** no

**killua:** milluki does crack

**leorio:** HJDBHASDJASBDJAH

**gon:** IS THAT WHAT WE FOUND THAT ONE TIME

**killua:** HUH

 **killua:** YEAH ASJHDAJS

**kurapika:** are any of us even surprised

 **kurapika:** like really

 **kurapika:** of course milluki does fucking crack

 **kurapika:** dude probably spends his time making fun of women on reddit and saying the r slur

**killua:** can confirm

**gon:** one of the first times i went over to killuas house, milluki left his door open and i saw,,,, The Pillow

**leorio:** the pillow?

 **leorio:**??

 **leorio:** YO HOLD UP

 **leorio:** NO

 **leorio:** NO WHO WAS IT

**gon:** ann from persona 5

**leorio:** NO SHES A MINOR

**kurapika:** PLEAEFIJEI MILLUKI IS OFFICIALLY SCARIER THAN ILLUMI

**killua:** illumi is just creepy as shit bro he just stands there

 **killua:** like a doll

**kurapika:** a doll is a good comparison 

**kurapika:** yeah illumi is just weird but milluki is a whole incel

**killua:** he called illumi a faggot at dinner recently

**gon:** WHAT :(

**killua:** yeah my parents were interrogating him at dinner abt hisoka

 **killua:** they were like 'ive never seen you talk to someone as much as you talk to hisoka'

 **killua:** they OBVIOUSLY knew or at least strongly suspected they're dating

 **killua:** and then milluki was like 'youre a faggot?' in the most snarky way possible

**leorio:** shiiiit bro

**killua:** illumi just did that creepy stare glare and milluki shut up

 **killua:** then the conversation moved on

**kurapika:** thats terrifying holy shit

**gon:** fr thats such a dick move

**leorio:** do your guys parents know youre dating?

**killua:** HELL NO

 **killua:** if they suspect anything then its out of my hands

 **killua:** but i dont care lmao i wanna see them try to be pissed off at me for being gay

 **killua:** ill fucking whoop them

 **killua:** im much stronger than them

 **killua:** i wont hesitate to start swinging at my mom 

**killua:** i dont think my dad would care that much

**gon:** aunt mito knows!

**killua:** HUH

**gon:** she likes you its ok :)

**killua:** WHY DIDNT I KNOW THAT SHE KNOWS

 **killua:** HOW LONG HAS SHE KNOWN

**gon:** i told her a few weeks after we went out for the first time hsbdefhaskhfia

**killua:** im crying she really likes me???

**gon:** YEAH! she loves you ! 

**killua:** i am fucking crying sekjfnakjehf

 **killua: @kurapika @leorio** what about yall

**leorio:** i mean i dont care if my parents know. theyre always out for work anyway. on the rare occasion theyre home we dont have any big conversations. so no i dont think they know. 

**leorio:** theyve met kurapika a lot tho so idk??? 

**killua:** they probably know because how obviously youre head over heels for him

 **killua:** shit dude the whole school knows

**gon:** WAIT WHAT

 **gon:** YOU TWO ARE DATING???

**kurapika:** oh yeah

 **kurapika:** i guess,,,

**leorio:** JKDNFSK SHUT UP

**gon:** WTF CONGRATS I DIDNT KNOW

**kurapika:** thank you gon :)

 **kurapika:** but if you think i'm telling my foster parents you're gravely mistaken

 **kurapika:** they've told me repeatedly they don't care who i date and they'll always accept me but like

 **kurapika:** hhshdbfjsbd you know???

**gon:** whatever youre comfortable with :)

**leorio:** yeah dude its up to you

**killua:** yeah thats valid

 **killua:** eww we're opening up to eachother

 **killua:** anyone wanna play among us

**leorio:** sure

**gon:** yeah

**kurapika:** im gonna frame leorio

**leorio:** STOP DOING THAT


	19. my bruddah we see each other

_**rip killua** _

_**11:51 AM** _

**kurapika:** dude chrollo saw the edibles in my bag

**killua:** oh no 

**gon:** did he tell on you?

**kurapika:** no but he started scolding me about how i shouldnt do that

 **kurapika:** like stfu before i smack the shit out of you ??

 **kurapika:** but no i was just like "sorry i guess"

**killua:** never apologize for doing what you love <3

**kurapika:** no but ok listen

 **kurapika:** this fucking.

 **kurapika:** mf cishet christian 

**kurapika:** he told me to apologize to jesus, not him

**gon:** JAEHFADHJFIHSID

**killua:** APOLOGUIZE TO JESUSFJSKDF

**kurapika:** cuh straight up went 'dont apologize to me. apologize to jesus.'

 **kurapika:** like?? ok white boy 😂😂

**gon:** WHITE BOY

**killua:** im taking chrollos side purely because you used those emojis :)

**kurapika:** im disappointed you think that im using those unironically but im going to talk in emojis purely because you dont like them :)

 **kurapika:** 😂🖕

**leorio:** WHITW BTOERNFSHIUEF

**kurapika:** 👋♌️

**killua:** have you noticed that nobodys laughing

 **killua:** have you noticed that literally not a single person is laughing 

**killua:** unfunny. not laughing.

**kurapika:** 👉🏳️‍🌈

**killua:** i am going to make sure you feel pain that you will suffer with for the rest of your life. i am going to make sure you're begging for death. for a release from this painful reality i am forcing upon you. and i am going to smile in satisfaction as you die.

**kurapika: 🏳️‍🌈**

**killua:** HOLY SHIT WHAT CLASS ARE YOU IN RN IM ACTUALLY ABOUT TO COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU 

**kurapika:** 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**kurapika: 🖕**

**gon:** IM CRYING

**leorio:** the end chat button is looking very tantalizing rn 

**killua:** DO IT

 **killua:** THERE IS NOTHING HOLDING YOU BACK

**gon:** NO WAIT DONT

**leorio:** i am SO tempted

**gon:** WTF NOOO

**kurapika: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

_**leorio removed kurapika** _

**killua:** THANK YOU

 **killua:** JESUS CHRIST

**gon:** 😡 dont use 📣 the lord 😌👆✝️ s name in vain ❌🤨

_**leorio removed gon** _

**killua:** im glad we see each other

**leorio:** you my bruddah we see each other 😤 🤝

_**killua left the chat** _

_**the chat has ended** _

_**kurapika added gon and leorio** _

_**killua hate club** _

_**3:41 PM** _

**gon:** KSJGNSRFHSIU KILLUA

**kurapika:** we hate killua here

**leorio:** he was my bruddah......

 **leorio:** you dont betray your bruddahs.........

_**kurapika addded killua** _

**kurapika:** nvm killua helps me bully you sometimes

**gon:** leorio what cup size are you

**kurapika:** hAKEJFNAHEUFI

**leorio:** sorry what

**killua:** gons stupid and he doesnt explain stuff

 **killua:** we're at walmart and we're gonna get you a bra for shits and giggles

 **killua:** milluki gave me a 20 to keep quiet about something i cannot say

**kurapika:** ominous........

**killua:** yeah thats why he gave me a 20

**killua: @leorio**

**leorio:** fuck idk my cup size???

**kurapika:** then check

**leorio:** no

**killua:** we got a c. idk abt the numbers.

**gon:** what about you kurapika

**kurapika:** idk? probably a cup

**killua:** hm

 **killua:** flat

**kurapika:** HDHEFAEJHFJAJ//?!!?!

 **kurapika:** you say that like youre not flat

**killua:** im a double d you fucking loser

**gon:** no hes not

**killua:** can you shut up

**leorio:** hey i hate to distract from boob comparisons but do any of you have twitter?

 **leorio:** melody just sent me something

**leorio:** _1 image attachment_

**kurapika:** JDNGFAUIEHFAFIH

**killua:** OH MY GOD HE FOUND IT

**kurapika:** thats us dude im so sorry

**leorio:** WHY DID YOU MAKE A LEORIO HATE ACCOUNT

 **leorio:** I SCROLLED ALL THE WAY DOWN AND SOME OF IT DATES BACK TO TWO YEARS AGO?????

**kurapika:** we were bored HAHDFAGFJDHAJ

 **kurapika:** i logged out a while ago tho so its inactive

**killua:** NO IM STILL LOGGED IN AND I STILL UPDATE IT

**leorio:** why 

**leorio:** this is just full of stupid pictures of me and insults and stupid things i did today

**killua:** my personal favorites are the bathroom logs

**leorio:** i hate you so much

**gon:** OH I FOLLOW THAT SDEFHAUISDH

**leorio:** WHY ARE YOU SUPPORTING THIS

 **leorio:** WTF???

**kurapika:** YOURE STILL DOING THE BATHROOM LOGS??

**killua:** every time leorio goes to the bathroom i set a timer for how long he takes because honestly i have nothing better to do because youre an awkwardt motherfucker and IMPOSSIBLE to talk to one on one

**kurapika:** whats his personal best

**killua:** idk what you count as best but

 **killua:** his fastest time was 19.12 seconds when we were in a rush

 **killua:** his slowest time was 7:01.54 when he went with you 

**leorio:** THAT WAS LAST WEEK??

 **leorio:** YOURE STILL LOGGING THEM:????

**killua:** YES

 **killua:** but im actually pretty impressed by your slowest time

 **killua:** do you just never get constipated

**leorio:** can we not talk about my bathroom times please

 **leorio:** DID YOU SERIOUSLY POST MY GOD DAMN CUP SIZE

**gon:** AKIUEFAOIEHUGFUAENF IM LOSING IT

**killua:** hes not exaggerating there are tears in his eyes 

**kurapika:** I WANT THE LOGIN PM IT TO ME

**killua:** OK POST HIS DICK SIZE

**leorio:** im going to cry

 **leorio:** i am crying i hate all of you

**killua:** no you dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter super tiny bc im brain dead


	20. deez  nuts

_**killua hate club** _

_**8:12 PM** _

**killua:** GUY GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS IM YELLING

**gon:** WHY ARE WE YELLING OGM

**kurapika:** qhat do you want

**killua:** IT CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY

 **killua:** IT CAME IN THE MAILAENFJKENDFUIH

**leorio:** what did??

**gon:** WHAT CAME IN

**kurpika:** what did

 **kurapika:** NO WAIT

**killua:** DEEZ NUTS

**leorio:** FUCK.

 **leorio:** FUCK YOU.

 **leorio:** I HOPE YOU ROT AND FUCKING DIE 

**killua:** HA GOTEM

_**kurapika removed killua** _

**kurapika:** im just saying, hypothetically, what if we all broke into killua's house, and shaved his head. 

**gon:** WHY HIS HEAD

**kurapika:** his hair is his only good quality

**gon:** i think he has nice eyes

**leorio:** youre gay lets take his eyes

**kurapika:** narrows eyes

**leorio:** HAHa... jk.........

 **leorio:** just jokes

 **leorio:** haha................

**gon:** confused

**kurapika:** hm.

**gon:** can we add killua back

**leorio:** yeah he's the only one who keeps your god complex in check

**kurapika:** i'm going to ignore that comment about a god complex and just add him back

_**kurapika added killua** _

**killua:** DEEZ NUTS

_**kurapika removed killua** _

**kurapika:** he has no one to blame but himself for that

**gon:** yeah ill talk to him

**leorio:** HASGDFAHSGDAHGSD

 **leorio:** so like,, hoco coming up,,,,

**kurapika:** what about hoco?

**leorio:** can we match

 **leorio:** we'd look so cool

**kurapika:** i will leave you

**leorio:** WTF

**gon:** ok he promised to shut up add him back

_**kurapika added killua** _

**kurapika:** apologize

**killua:** i won't lie and say im sorry because im not

**kurapika:** apologize or youre getting removed

**killua:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **killua:** HOW IS THAT FAIR

 **killua:** ITS TWO WORDS BRO

**kurapika:** you're testing me

**killua:** FINE WTF

 **killua:** im sorry for saying de*z n*ts

 **killua:** i wont do it again i promise

**kurapika:** and you're aware of the consequences if you do?

**killua:** ugh yes whatever

**leorio:** i feel like i'm watching a movie

**gon:** WAIT KILLUA CAN WE MATCH

**killua:** no thats embarrassing

**leorio:** GON ILL MATCH WITH YOU

**gon:** OK!!!!!

**leorio:** SICK 

**gon:** SICK

**kurapika:** children. both of you.

**leorio:** SHUT UAPSNFASJKN

**gon:** ham is so fucking good i cant

**killua:** favorite meat flavor go 

**leorio:** CHEESE PIZZA

**kurapika:** meat do not have flavors they have vibes. ham feels like scheduling lunch at 12 in the afternoon. turkey is a salaryman who is content with his calm home life. roast beef is a dorito. if you have vegan substitute lunch meat you bully children.

**killua:** jesus christ just say your favorite fucking meat we dont need a god damn analysis

**kurapika:** bitch idk??

**gon:** CHEESE PIZZA IS SO GOOD

**kurapika:** steak or pepperoni i guess

**killua:** cheese pizza isnt a fucking meat are you stupid

**leorio:** oh

 **leorio:** i didnt see the question

**killua:** so you just randomly yelled cheese pizza?

**kurapika:** it's sad that this is nothing short of expected

 **kurapika:** also cheese pizza is trash

**killua:** ^^

**leorio:** i hate you all

 **leorio:** what must i do for my opinions to be respected?

 **leorio:** why must you all be so close-minded? it wouldn't hurt to open your mind once in a while to listen to others' beliefs. to try to understand what they think and why they think that.

 **leorio:** hell, you could go as far as to _try_ it.

 **leorio:** but no. you all hold your beliefs close to your heart, and it makes you a narrow minded person because you clutch your beliefs so dearly and you refuse to even open your arms to anything outside of your beliefs.

 **leorio:** people like you are the sole reason society hasnt evolved into a place where everyone can feel loved and accepted.

**kurapika:** holy shit shut the fuck up

_**kurapika removed leorio** _

**killua:** HAHSGDGAHSDGHAGD


	21. leorio heroin addict???

_**killua hate club** _

_**6:43 PM** _

**killua:** leorio left me in the car bc he needed to get something from the gas station and i think that goes to show how much of a horrible mother he is

**kurapika:** i thought i was the mom? 

**killua:** so there cant be two moms?

 **killua:** hm. homophobe.

**kurapika:** HDFKSJDG

**killua:** he has bigger boobs than you so hes the mom

 **killua:** youre the dad because you treat us like shit

**kurapika:** HEJSGFDHJUS

**killua:** theres a heroin addict and im praying he doesnt realize how beautiful i am and hit on me

 **killua:** actually my life is so lame i hope he hits on me

 **killua:** then i'll be able to tell people i got hit on by a heroin addict

 **killua: "** hay sexy r u in this car alone ;)"

 **killua:** "i know i seem very messed up but i am actually a doctor and i am giving out free flu vaccinations because i despise how our corrupt society and capitalism makes medical needs unaffordable to the lower class, ultimately worsening their physical health and furthermore making their living situation worse than it already is."

**kurapika:** leorio meth addict

**killua:** HEROIN

 **killua:** FUCKING . HEROIN

 **killua:** WHERE DID YOU GET METH FROM DUMBSHIT

**kurapika:** JESUS SORRY

**gon:** my stummy hurt

**kurapika:** are you okay?

**gon:** i feel like a stab victim

**killua:** are you fucking sick AGAIN

**kurapika:** what did you eat?

**killua:** just eat your own fucking hair at this point

**gon:** why do you assume i'm sick

 **gon:** what if i got stabbed

**kurapika:** did you get stabbed?

**gon:** maybe

**kurapika:** well then drink water and take some painkillers

**gon:** ok hopefully it helps with my stab wound

 **gon:** where is leorio

**kurapika:** i refuse to add him back

**killua:** i'll expose our pms

**kurapika:** traitor

**_kurapika added leorio_ **

**leorio:** FINALLY

**killua:** leorio its so hot in the car can you let me out

 **killua:** leorio please i feel like im dying

 **killua:** im sweating and everything is hot and i feel lightheaded

**leorio:** stop capping the AC is on you just want to go flirt with the heroin addict

**killua:** i took a 20 from your wallet

**leorio:** YOU ASSHOLE

**kurapika:** update on the heroin addict?

**killua:** oh hes been staring at me the past few minutes

**leorio:** UH IM COMING OUT NOW

**killua:** no i want to see if he'll offer me a vaccination

 **killua:** HES WALKING UP TO THE CAR ASOFHAIOJFHU

**kurapika:** im not even concerned i hope you get heroin injected into your system

**killua:** HELPDFSLEFJSA

 **killua:** HES KNOCKING ON THE WINDOW

**leorio:** OH MY GOD 

**leorio:** UHH HOLD ON IM JSUT GONNA PUT STUFF AWAY THEN ILL COME OUT

 **leorio:** ARE THE DOORS LOCKED

**killua:** no i left them unlocked when i saw the heroin addict approach

 **killua:** YES of course theyre locked do you take me for an idiot

**kurapika:** yes

**leorio:** kind of 

**killua:** fuck you

 **killua:** PLEASE YOU KNOW THAT ONE VINE OF THE OLD WOMAN BANGING ON THE WINDOW AND SCREAMING 

**killua:** THE BUS ONE

**kurapika:** YEAH

**killua:** jADJFNA

 **killua:** WAIT gon are u good tho

**gon:** KICK HIS SHINS 

**killua:** OK

**leorio:** DO NOT LEAVE THE CAR

**kurapika:** PLS THIS IS SO FUNNY

**killua:** LEORIO TO THE RESCUE

 **killua:** LEORIOS GOING FERAL OH MY GOD HES YELLIGN

 **killua:** HFGAJDG

**gon:** RECORD IT

**kurapika:** YEAH

**killua:** OKOK HERE

 **killua:** _1 video attachment_

**kurapika:** PLEADAU THE WAY HE RAN BYE

**gon:** HAHAHHAHA

**killua:** I GOT SOME VIDEOS OF HIM SCREAMING AND BANGING ON THE WINDOW

 **killua:** _3 video attachments_

 **killua:** _2 image attachments_

**leorio:** im taking you in with me next time

**killua:** BOO LAME


	22. sweaterpaws

_**rip killua** _

_**3:59 PM** _

**kurapika:** _10 image attachments_

**killua:** JESUS WHY ARE YOU SENDING SO MANY PICS

 **killua:** oh,, my god.

 **killua:** why is leorio in a fucking oversized sweater

 **killua:** what is that, xxl???

**gon:** YOU LOOK ADORABLE

**leorio:** IM SUPPOSED TO BE HOT AND SEXY NOT CUTE

**gon:** AKJFAWJFHA?????????

**killua:** _1 image attachment_

**killua:** WHY DO U LOOK LIKE THAT LMAO

**leorio:** SHUT THE FUCVK UP BRAT YOU COULDVE JUST NOT ZOOMED IN ON MY FACE

**gon:** YOU LOOK CUTE THOUGH

**leorio:** TAKE THAT BACK

 **leorio:** i had fuckin sweaterpaws.

 **leorio:** god damn sweaterpaws

**kurapika:** hhsjdhsjfbsjh,,,,,,

**gon:** uh oh

 **gon:** our kurapika broke

 **gon:** we need to get a new one

**killua:** can we get a better one

**gon:** no i like the model we have >:(

**kurapika:** you should just wear that to homecoming

**leorio:** only if you wear a skirt

**kurapika:** nevermind, then

**leorio:** lemme see them legs baby

**killua:** get a fucking room

**kurapika:** you say that as if you dont hold hands with gon in front of us everyday

**killua:** YOU WERE LITERALLY SITTING ON LEORIOS LAP DURING LUNCH TODAY?????

 **killua:** you two have no shame

 **killua:** but yet. youre pressing us. because we HOLD HANDS????

**kurapika:** have leorio and i ever held hands?

**gon:** we've seen things we didnt want to see

 **gon:** the stairwell...

**killua:** NO

 **killua:** dont remind me of the stairwell PLS

**gon:** scary.

**killua:** at hoco we are literally gonna stay on the opposite end of the gym

 **killua:** you (leorio) literally have the sex drive of a dog and kurapika just does not give a fuck 75% of the time

 **killua:** we arent risking our innocence

**leorio:** WHAT COME ON WE WONT DO THAT

 **leorio:** WE'RE FRIENDS DUDE

**kurapika:** HAHESDADGH

**gon:** WAIT SPEAKING OF HOCO

 **gon:** leorio can you provide a ride

**leorio:** yeah definitely!

 **leorio:** ofc i gotchu

**killua:** bring the sanitizing wipes for the backseat

**kurapika:** STOPSDFDJSUFHIA

**leorio:** who said i was giving you a ride??

**killua:** if youre giving gon a ride, im coming with

 **killua:** we're a package deal

**leorio:** ugh

 **leorio:** fine whatever

**gon:** YUHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was rushed and extremely very short but pLSSSS THANK U HARS FOR DA SWEATERPAWS LEORIO,.. u are a blessing ilysm mwah


	23. poopie

_**killua hate club** _

_**3:47 AM** _

**killua:** poopie 

_**4:21 AM** _

**kurapika:** why?

 **kurapika:** seriously like

 **kurapika:** why?

 **kurapika:** what was the point?

 **kurapika:** do you have any idea the amount of anger you're causing me?

 **kurapika:** how do you benefit from my suffering?

 **kurapika:** why?

 **kurapika:** i've never wanted to hurt you so bad in my life.

 **kurapika:** say it again.

 **kurapika:** i dare you

**killua:** poopie

**gon:** i like your funny words magic man

_**kurapika removed killua** _

**gon:** AW WHAT

**kurapika:** you will fall with him if you do not apologize

**gon:** OKAY IM SORRY

 **gon:** words not funny magic man

**kurapika:** hm

 **kurapika:** i would spare you, however, it is 4 am and i care for your sleep schedule

 **kurapika:** goodnight gon

**gon:** WAIT

_**kurapika removed gon** _

_**killua hate club** _

_**7:31 AM** _

_**leorio added gon** _

_**leorio added killua** _

**leorio:** what the fuck happened last night

**killua:** kurapika doesnt like the word poopie

**kurapika:** shut the fuck up

**killua:** haha poop

 **killua:** poopie head

 **killua:** kurapika is poopie head

 **killua:** kurapoopie

**gon:** HAHA KURAPOOPIE

**kurapika:** how old are you?

 **kurapika:** you are fourteen.

 **kurapika:** you are not nine.

 **kurapika:** your jokes are not funny

**gon:** I LIKE YOUR FUNNY WORDS MAGIC MAN

**_leorio removed admin from kurapika_ **

**leorio:** just gotta take precautions

**killua:** kurapoopie

 **killua:** LEORIO

 **killua:** i will pay you 20 to change his name to kurapoopie

**leorio:** no amount of money is worth my life

**killua:** you are the LAST person to say shit like that

 **killua:** kurapika's rubbing off on you

 **killua:** kurapoopie what the fuck have you done to leorio

**kurapika:** nothing

 **kurapika:** he has more brain cells because of me

 **kurapika:** you should be thanking me

**killua:** NO YOU MADE HIM LAME

 **killua:** BOOO FUCK YOU

**leorio:** IM NOT LAME

_**leorio changed kurapika's name to kurapoopie** _

**gon:** KURAPOOPIE

 **gon:** KURAPOOPIE

**kurapoopie:** i'm walking to school

**killua:** but what if youre late and you poop your pants

**kurapoopie:** i feel anger every time i open this chat

_**kurapoopie left** _

**gon:** is he actually mad

**killua:** who cares

 **killua:** he pooped his pants and he knows that i know

**leorio:** FUCK YOU I HATE ALL OF YOSUDHFUA

**killua:** yall are together?????

**leorio:** yeah he took my phone

 **leorio:** i locked myself in the bathroom

**killua:** all by yourself?

**leorio:** No

**killua:** michael? in the bathroom??

**leorio:** i hate you

**gon:** ALL BY HIMSELF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bmc flashbacks


	24. an bee kurapika

_**killua hate club** _

_**7:02 PM** _

**kurapika:** i hate gender

 **kurapika:** fuck gender all my homies hate gender

 **kurapika:** gender is STUPID and DUMB and i HATE gender

**gon:** are you trying to tell us something?

**kurapika:** yes

**killua:** whats going on why does kurapika hate gender

**kurapika:** fuck gender all my homies hate gender

 **kurapika:** my pronouns are STUPID and DUMB and ICKY

**killua:** kp what pronouns do you wanna use?

**kurapika:** hhajdhfsfajfskf

 **kurapika:** they/them please

 **kurapika:** i dont know just. whenever i'm referred to with gender i feel icky ish

**killua:** cool

 **killua:** they/them it is

**gon:** wait what

 **gon:** i'm confused

**kurapika:** what do you mean?

**gon:** you don't like being referred to with gender?

 **gon:** i thought they/them was for more than one person

 **gon:** i thought you're either a girl or a boy

**killua:** gon, you can use they/them for when you just dont use gender

 **killua:** like remember that one time we found someone's phone

 **killua:** you said "someone forgot their phone" you didnt use his or hers, you said 'their'

 **killua:** basically like that

**gon:** oh!! yeah! 

**gon:** okay i get it!

 **gon:** i love you kurapika thanks for telling us!

**kurapika:** :)

**killua:** leorio kinda quiet rn....

**leorio:** TF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **leorio:** THEY ALREADY TOLD ME BITCH????

**killua:** HAHSDWAJSHD

 **killua:** WAIT PLS KURAPIKA ALREADY CALLS US HOMOPHOBES WHENEVER SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS

 **killua:** you legally cannot accuse me of being a transphobe unless it is discussed with alluka

**kurapika:** alluka?

**killua:** yeah

**kurapika:** confused

 **kurapika:** OH

 **kurapika:** I FORGOT BYE

**gon:** alluka,,, a sweet angel from the heavens,,,,,

**leorio:** ABSOLUTELY directly from the fucking heavens

**kurapika:** we should hang out with her again

 **kurapika:** take her shopping again, that was fun

**killua:** you and leorio fighting for five minutes over a shade of blue was not fun

**gon:** it was entertaining though

**kurapika:** we strive to entertain

**leorio:** YEAH invite alluka to hang out with us again

**killua:** i WOULD but at the same time

 **killua:** i really dont want to expose my sixth grade sister to leopika

**kurapika:** you did not just

 **kurapika:** leopika?

**leorio:** LEOPIKA??????

**gon:** HAHAWDASDGASHGD LEO0PIKA

**killua:** unless the two of you can hold it in around my sister then you will never see her again

 **killua:** and i will kill both of you if you expose her to anything thats even above pg 13

**leorio:** BRO CHILL WE WONT

**kurapika:** yeah we just like torturing you and gon

**gon:** huh

**killua:** bastards. both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an enby writing an enby.
> 
> just a mini chapter of kp coming out because ive been writing them as a boy for the past 23 chapters, and harstiny got me on enby kp :)


	25. fantom troop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am experiencing enbyphobia so kurapika will as well. theres transphobia in this chapter so . warning ig !

_**the boys (+ paku, machi, hisoka, and shizu)** _

_**10:42 AM** _

**machi:** hey just letting you all know that kurapika goes by they/them now 

**shizuku:** ok!

**phinks:** bruh he's a boy

**chrollo:** apparently it's not 

**machi:** this is literally the bare minimum, just use their right pronouns

**nobunaga:** the bare minimum is not jumping him every time we see him because of what he did to uvogin

**pakunoda:** guys come on

**feitan:** he called me short

**machi:** they aren't wrong

 **machi:** i am JUST asking you all to use they/them

**chrollo:** i didn't realize the two of you were friends

**machi:** we are not

 **machi:** but i overheard killua talking about them to gon

 **machi:** they used they/them when referring to kurapika

**feitan:** that doesn't prove anything

**chrollo:** ^

**phinks:** ^

**nobunaga:** ^

**pakunoda:** it doesn't need to. it won't hurt to just use they them for kurapika. if they go by he, then no harm no foul. 

**phinks:** i don't care, he's a boy to me 

**machi:** whatever, we aren't getting anywhere with this

**nobunaga:** that white haired dude is staring at me

**chrollo:** very specific

**feitan:** dude. killua is straight up glaring you

**nobunaga:** I CAN FEEL HIS DEATH GLARE

 **nobunaga:** throwing hands with a 12 year old

**shizuku:** he's 12?

 **shizuku:** i thought he was a freshman 

**franklin:** i'm not bothering with this conversation

**phinks:** it's a meme shizuku

**shizuku:** a meme?

**feitan:** stop trying, she's long gone

**nobunaga:** i could take him 

**nobunaga:** i could DEFINITELY take him

**pakunoda:** are you really going to spend your passing fighting a freshman?

**nobunaga:** if kurapika has the time to fight uvogin and make him move schools then i have the time to fight his friend

**phinks:** do it

**feitan:** do it

**shalnark:** thanks for the charger shizuku :) 

**shizuku:** huh

**shalnark:** hm i'd be careful fighting killua because i heard he's actually pretty strong

 **shalnark:** like i heard he fought people a lot in middle school and always won so, be careful!

**machi:** kurapika won't let it pass either

**chrollo:** he's very protective of his friends

 **chrollo:** he'd punch me if he even saw me looking at one of his friends

**feitan:** remember he fought you because he saw you talking to melody

**phinks:** HAHA that was funny

**feitan:** i saw hisoka talking to kurapika a while ago

**chrollo: @hisoka**

**hisoka:** it was about school business.

**phinks:** sus

**feitan:** HAHA SUS

**chrollo:** i didn't know you shared a class with him.

**hisoka:** they are in an afterschool program i am interested in.

**machi:** FINALLY SOMEONE THANK YOU

**hisoka:** not at all, machi <3

**feitan:** bruh this argument is stupid

 **feitan:** kurapika's a boy

**phinks:** you're probably friends with him thats why

**hisoka:** as machi said, it is the bare minimum

 **hisoka:** i don't have to love them to respect their pronouns

 **hisoka:** i'll drag a bitch and if that bitch is a they then i'll drag them

**machi:** do you know how wrong it feels that i'm siding with hisoka 

**hisoka:** you wound me 

**pakunoda:** ugh


	27. giggles in piss

_**killua hate club** _

_**10:54 AM** _

**kurapika:** commits murder cutely

**leorio:** what'd chrollo do

**kurapika:** oh no it's not chrollo

 **kurapika:** it's my BITCH of a teacher

**gon:** who do you have?

**kurapika:** mrs fucking guinto

**killua:** oh my god

 **killua:** she's the one who likes to partner specific people up for shits and giggles

**kurapika:** BITCH PARTENERED ME UP WITH CHROLLO

 **kurapika:** GOD AND I HAD TO GIVE HIM MY NUMBER I AM GOING FUCKING INSANE

**gon:** on the bright side, if you go to his house, you can burn it down

**kurapika:** gon take all my money i love you so much

**gon:** i love you too!

**kurapika:** killua cover for me if i do something illegal

**killua:** okay bet

**leorio:** what can i do to help?

**kurapika:** provide emotional support

**leorio:** will do <3

**kurapika:** <3

_**chrollo to kurapika** _

_**7:12 PM** _

**chrollo:** is this kurapika?

**kurapika:** can you read

**chrollo:** i was just making sure

_**kurapika changed chrollo's name to satan** _

**satan:** that's not funny.

_**kurapika changed kurapika's name to god** _

**god:** yes it is

 **god:** suck my dick

**satan:** i thought you didn't have one

**god:** keep your fantasies to yourself

**satan:** i don't know what you're talking about

**god:** okay i'd love if we just didn't talk to each other at all, so how about you leave the work to me

 **god:** it's a win-win. you don't have to do anything, you stay out of my hair, and i stay out of yours.

**satan:** i don't appreciate your name.

 **satan:** you aren't god.

 **satan:** and i am not satan.

**god:** piss yourself

 **god:** i gave you the most tame nickname possible

 **god:** you look like a goldfish

**satan:** goldfish would've sufficed as a name

**god:** piss yourself i don't care

**satan:** you're very passionate about me pissing myself

**god:** yeah because that's what you do every fucking day

 **god:** don't act like nobody sees the liquid dripping down your pants

**satan:** i don't piss myself

**god:** i bet there's piss running down your leg right now

 **god:** are you crying

 **god:** guess what

 **god:** piss

 **god:** your

 **god:** fucking

 **god:** pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i dont know what this chapter is either


	28. soggy oreos

_**killua hate club** _

_**1:45 PM** _

**killua:** man i just ran into phinks and feitan in the bathrooms

**kurapika:** they were probably making out

**leorio:** rt

**gon:** rt

**killua:** rt

**leorio:** WAIT DEADASS

**killua:** no but i wouldn't be surprised if they were

 **killua:** they are the most homophobic people in the fucking school

 **killua:** i feel so bad for them they are so deep into the closet

**leorio:** i think they can see narnia....

**gon:** NOT NARNIA AKDJFNBKSJND

**kurapika:** dude but you're probably not even wrong

**killua:** they called me the f slur

 **killua:** it's ok they can reclaim it <3

**gon:** NOOOAKDJBCSJKDBNFHSNF

**kurapika:** gon you laugh at everything

**gon:** well it's funny and it'd be awkward if nobody reacted !

**kurapika:** you don't have to lie

**leorio:** STOP YOU'RE HURTING MY FEELINGS

**killua:** leorio's crying

**leorio:** no i am not

 **leorio:** WTF

 **leorio:** WAAAASAJJJJJHHHH

**killua:** see he's crying

**leorio:** god i fucking hate killua so fucking much he literally walked into my class and took my fucking phone and typed that

**killua:** i'll curb stomp you next

**leorio:** how did you get from taking my phone to curb stomping

**killua:** i have a checklist

**kurapika:** share the checklist

**killua:** no because then it won't be a surprise

**leorio:** i genuinely fear for my well-being

**killua:** rightfully so

**leorio:** can i hire a bodyguard

 **leorio:** kurapika

**gon:** whatt why not me D:

**leorio:** you wouldn't hurt killua if your life depended on it

 **leorio:** kurapika on the other hand

 **leorio:** they would kill killua because they're bored

**kurapika:** how much am i being paid

**killua:** wtf

**leorio:** um

 **leorio:** do i not provide you food, water, a bed, love, and affection?

**kurapika:** die i guess idk

**leorio:** WHAT

 **leorio:** $10 every time killua attempts to harm me and you protect me

**kurapika:** hmm

**killua:** i didn't agree to this wtf

**kurapika:** ice cream afterschool

**leorio:** deal

**gon:** WAIT I WANNA COME

**killua:** wait me too

**kurapika:** leorio treat our children to ice cream

**leorio:** i fucking hate this family

 **leorio:** IM POOR

 **leorio:** killua you're literally rich

 **leorio:** why don't you use mommy and daddy's allowance to buy your old pal some ice cream

**killua:** sure

 **killua:** kurapika what flavor you want

**kurapika:** mint chocolate

**leorio:** what the fuck

**killua:** MINT FUCKING CHOCOLATE

**gon:** mint chocolate is so good omg

**killua:** both of you disgust me

 **killua:** mint chocolate is pretty much toothpaste with chocolate chips in it

**kurapika:** ok and?

 **kurapika:** your point?

 **kurapika:** if there's toothpaste with chocolate chips in it sign me the fuck up.

**gon:** ^^

**leorio:** i,,

 **leorio:** how am i even supposed to reply 

**killua:** i'm going to vomit in your backpack

**kurapika:** OK THEN WHAT FLAVOR DO U GET?

**killua:** CHOCOLATE LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON

**kurapika:** sus

**killua:** WDYM SUS????

 **killua:** HOW THE FUCK AM I SUS FOR LIKING CHOCOLATE

 **killua:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN ACCUSING ME OF BEING SUS FOR

**kurapika:** sus

**gon:** sus

**leorio:** sus

**killua:** ok gon what's your favorite flavor then

**gon:** y,,,

 **gon:** you dont know??? ;-;

**killua:** oh my fucking god 

**kurapika:** HOW DARE YOU

 **kurapika:** gon it's okay

**killua:** you get a different thing every fucking time you never get the same thing twice

**gon:** LIAR

 **gon:** kurapika knows

**kurapika:** cotton candy

**gon:** i knew i could count on you :')

**killua:** this is bullshit

**killua: @leorio**

**leorio:** what do you want brat

**killua:** favorite ice cream

**leorio:** i don't even like ice cream

 **leorio:** but i guess cookies n' cream

**kurapika:** ew

 **kurapika:** soggy oreos


	29. whipped

_**killua hate club** _

_**8:57 PM** _

**killua:** so are we ever going to change the group chat name

**kurapika:** no because it's true <3

**gon:** i don't hate you !

**killua:** the 1%

**leorio:** i hate killua

**kurapika:** as do i 

**killua:** im going to leak things you dont want me to leak

**leorio:** HHSJUHUHH???????

**gon:** KJSDNFKJSDF

**kurapika:** concerned

_**leorio changed the chat name to the boys** _

**kurapika:** i'm breaking up with you

 **kurapika:** please tell me that was ironic / satire

**leorio:** 😈 saturdays are ✊ for the 😎😎 the boys 😎😎😎

**killua:** i am going to commit various war crimes against leorio 

**kurapika:** i'll help

**gon:** which ones 

**killua:** wdym which ones??

**gon:** WHICH WAR CRIMES ARE YOU GOING TO COMMIT

**killua:** WHAHBF??? IDK???????? WAR CRIMES.

**kurapika: @leorio** give me admin and i'll spare you

**leorio:** you're working as my bodyguard anyway??

**kurapika:** i'll quit

 **kurapika:** i'll choose your suffering over $20 anyday

 **kurapika:** you overestimate how much i care about your safety

**killua: 😂** get reckt

**gon:** MFJSDNFJKKASJ

 **gon:** 😂 get reckt

**kurapika:** that was also applicable to you two

**killua:** BRUH I AINT DO ANYTRFIGJN????

 **killua:** IM INNOCENT

 **killua:** i have done nothing wrong in my life.

 **killua:** ever.

 **killua:** i am an angel straight from heaven.

**leorio:** BULLSHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **leorio:** OK LETS COMPARE YOU TO AN ACTUAL ANGEL

 **leorio:** MELODY AND ALLUKA

**killua:** IM BLOOD RELATED TO ALLUKA THATS CLOSE ENOUGH

**leorio:** NO ITS NOT TF????? 

**leorio:** BLOOD GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT

**killua:** it runs in the family <3

**kurapika:** you're implying everyone in your family is an angel.

 **kurapika:** have you forgotten about illumi, milluki, and your batshit crazy parents?

**killua:** shut up you dont even have parents 😂😂😂😂

**leorio:** UH

**kurapika:** man. 

**kurapika:** _man._

**killua:** it's been three minutes is that all you're gonna say

**kurapika:** yes 

**kurapika:** how i feel will be communicated to you Physically

 **kurapika:** tomorrow. at the hisoka park

**gon:** I FORGOT YOU CALLED IT THE HISOKA PARK SKJDFKSNF 

**leorio:** wait why is it called the hisoka p

 **leorio:** NVM NVM IM DUMB

**killua:** BRUH HOW ARE U GONNA FORGET AN EVENT LIKE THAT

**leorio:** SORRY SHORURSNNFJKSF

**killua:** the 99%

**kurapika:** how are you categorizing the percentages 

**kurapika:** earlier you said gon was the 1% because gon didn't hate you

**gon:** i still am <3

**killua:** stfu

**leorio:** AND ONCE AGAIN THE OPPRTUINITY ARISES

_**leorio changed killua's name to whipped** _

**kurapika:** HAHAHAAH

**whipped:** NOT AGAIN

 **whipped:** BRUH

**gon:** nobody has explained what whipped means yet

**leorio:** it means sex

**kurapika:** IT DOES NOT.

**whipped:** WTF NO IT DOESNT

**leorio:** I WAS KIDDINGJKDNFKJN

 **leorio:** its like love but better

**whipped:** please explain to me how 'whipped' is better than 'love'

**leorio:** you're whipped for gon

**kurapika:** i don't think you're using that term correctly

**leorio:** shutcho quiznack 

**kurapika:** STOP INDULGING IN MY DARK PAST

_**kurapika left the chat** _

**whipped:** i-

**gon:** there is so much happening at one time 

**whipped:** yeah <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive attacked bmc, i will attack voltron


	30. zoldick family chat

_**keeping up with the zoldicks MILLUKI STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT** _

**killua:** WHO KILLED MY FUCKING FISH

 **killua:** WHO KILLED NIKE DUNKS I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL

 **killua:** I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN I FUCKF HATE THIS FAMILY

**kalluto:** you had a fish?

**milluki:** you named him nike dunks????

**illumi:** Deserved. 

**alluka:** that was a fish?

_**illumi kicked alluka** _

_**killua added alluka** _

_**kalluto kicked alluka** _

**killua:** KALLUTO

 **killua:** I WILL KILL MYSELF

**milluki:** LMAOOOO

**kalluto:** you can't hold me responsible for my actions

**killua:** DID YOU KILL NIKE DUNKS

**kalluto:** i'm baby

**killua:** YOU KILLED NIKE DUNKS

**kalluto:** NO I DIDNT

**milluki:** THEY DIDN'T KILL YOUR FISH LEAVE THEM ALONE FFS

**kalluto:** THANK YOU

**killua:** MILLUKI DID YOU KILL NIKE DUNKS

**milluki:** I COULD NOT CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR FISH

**killua:** I'M INTERROGATING ALL OF YOU I HTAE THIS FAMILY IM GOING TO KILL MYSELF

_**killua to alluka** _

**killua:** alluka did you kill my fish

**alluka:** no ♡(´˘`๑)

**killua:** okay i believe you

_**killua to milluki** _

**killua:** The date is Feburary 18, 2021. This morning at precisely 8:40 A.M., I walked into my room to feed Nike Dunks. When I approached his tank, nothing was seemingly wrong. I couldn't see him in the tank, so I had assumed he was under one of the accessories I had provided for his comfortability because I care deeply about him. When he didn't come out when I sprinkled his flakes on the surface, that was when my suspicions arose. Hesitantly, I pulled up the cave I had given him, and as it was moved out of the way, there he was. Nike Dunks Zoldyck the second was a victim as he floated to the surface belly-up. I am calling the time of death 8:40 AM. Please provide an alibi as to your whereabouts or else I will kill myself.

**milluki:** its just a fucking fish killua

**killua:** this is a HATE CRIME. you seem to have forgotten that i'm GAY and this is an INCONVENIENCE so it is a HATE CRIME

**milluki:** what the fuck happened to nike dunks zoldyck the first??

**killua:** that's an insensitive question

 **killua:** WHERE WERE YOU AT 8:40 AM

**milluki:** IN MY FUCKING ROOM DIPSHIT WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE

**killua:** PERHAPS KILLING MY FISH

**milluki:** I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING FISH OKAY IF YOU WANT A FUCKING LEAD I SAW KALLUTO THIS MORNING. THEY WERE WALKING AROUND BUT FOR ALL I KNOW THEY WERE JUST GETTING BREAKFAST. THERE. 

**milluki:** FUCKING HELL KILLUA

**killua:** thank you for your cooperation 

_**killua to kalluto** _

**killua:** hello, sibling.

**kalluto:** i have nothing to do with your dead fish

**killua:** The date is Feburary 18, 2021. This morning at precisely 8:40 A.M., I walked into my room to feed Nike Dunks. When I approached his tank, nothing was seemingly wrong. I couldn't see him in the tank, so I had assumed he was under one of the accessories I had provided for his comfortability because I care deeply about him. When he didn't come out when I sprinkled his flakes on the surface, that was when my suspicions arose. Hesitantly, I pulled up the cave I had given him, and as it was moved out of the way, there he was. Nike Dunks Zoldyck the second was a victim as he floated to the surface belly-up. I am calling the time of death 8:40 AM. Please provide an alibi as to your whereabouts or else I will kill myself.

**kalluto:** im like 6 i cant read that

**killua:** youre 12

**kalluto:** ok? what do you want me to do about that

**killua:** milluki said you were walking around you killed my fish

**kalluto:** i

 **kalluto:** i was getting breakfast????

 **kalluto:** like i do every morning?????

 **kalluto:** why would i kill your fish

**killua:** revenge. remember when i broke your crayons

 **killua:** several times throughout your childhood 

**kalluto:** no but now that you mention it i'm holding onto that

**killua:** did you kill nike dunks

**kalluto:** no i did not kill nike dunks

_**killua to illumi** _

**killua:** illumi

**Illumi:** Yes.

**killua:**??

 **killua:**?????

 **killua:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES

**illumi:** I did not kill your fish. But I did know it was dead.

**killua:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

**illumi:** Because I needed you to first hand suffer.

**killua:** this is literally so traumatic 

**illumi:** It gives you experience. Have you considered the fish died on it's own?

**killua:** i cant believe nike dunks was suicidal

**illumi:** That't not what I'm saying, but sure.

  
_**keeping up with the zoldicks MILLUKI STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT** _

**killua:** can we hold a funeral and advocate for fish therapy

**milluki:** kys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm not dead, did you miss me
> 
> my twitter is @kclluto now, feel free to follow. i'm far more active on there

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kclluto


End file.
